Destino: Sam Winchester
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Madeline sempre foi diferente. Ela foi destinada para alguém muito diferente também. O que acontecerá quando se unirem? O que está reservado aos dois... ou três? Escolhas X Destino *Deixem suas opiniões! Preciso saber se estou no caminho certo! Obrigada
1. Chapter 1 Reprise

**Destino: Sam Winchester**

**Reprise**

Los Angeles, Califórnia.

- Dean, você pode me dizer por que estamos em Los Angeles?

Sam acordou e esfregou os olhos. Dean estava estranhamente animado, ouvindo Whitesnake no radio.

- Bob me ligou enquanto você estava aí babando. Disse que há alguns presságios acontecendo em Los Angeles e eu não duvido. Lúcifer pode estar lá, afinal, você sabe né... Los Angeles, atrizes gatas, festas... Tem de tudo! Até Lúcifer ia querer dar uma espiada! - Disse Dean.

- Já entendi! Disse Sam, que ia se virando pra cochilar novamente quando ouviu um tiro e viu uma forma saindo de uma casa.

- Pronto pra ver o que está acontecendo Sammy?

- Estamos aqui pra que afinal?

Pararam o Impala e com as armas em punho, foram entrando sorrateiramente pela casa, que estava razoavelmente arrumada, iluminada e cheirando bem, apesar de sua aparência desgastada do lado de fora.

Uma madeira do assoalho range.

- Parados aí! Quem são vocês? – Uma bela garota alta de cabelos e olhos castanhos apontava uma arma para os dois. Uma arma que não era nem um pouco atraente nas mãos dela. Os olhos demonstravam inexperiência com o apetrecho. Talvez por isso, a forma que viram sair da casa ainda estava viva.

- Calma moça! Disse Dean. - Vimos alguém sair correndo daqui e paramos pra ajudar.

Ela baixou a arma.

- Ah! Desculpe-me! Ainda estou me acostumando com esse lugar. O que viram era um mendigo que insistiu que a casa era dele e queria ficar por aqui. Assustei o infeliz com umas balas de sal. Ele estava muito esquisito.

- Sal? Sam e Dean disseram ao mesmo tempo. Quem além de caçadores tem armas daquele tipo carregadas com sal?

A moça começou a falar sem parar:

- Ah! Sabe como é... Vai ser difícil explicar, vocês vão me achar uma louca...

Olhando ao redor, puderam perceber que a casa estava cheia de artefatos usados por caçadores. Pentagramas, livros de magia, armas, sal. Quem era essa garota?

Sam resolveu arriscar. Interrompeu e perguntou;

- Espera! Você é caçadora?

A moça parou e ficou calada por um instante. Esses caras sabiam de algo e pareciam familiares, como se os tivesse visto em sonhos. Achou que poderia confiar:

- Bem, não sou ainda. Estou treinando pra isso.

Treinando pra isso? Pensou Dean. Quem é louco o bastante pra querer entrar nessa vida por conta própria?

Vendo a cara de desconfiança de Dean a garota falou:

- História longa. Sentem-se. Vocês querem um café?


	2. Chapter 2 Apresentações

**Apresentações**

**- **Café muito bom... Afinal qual é seu nome? Perguntou Dean.

- Madeline. Madeline Castro. E vocês, quem são?

- Dean.

- Sam.

- Winchester.

Winchester? O nome era familiar pra Madeline. Talvez seus sonhos... Talvez sua mãe...

- Hum... O nome não é estranho. Minha mãe já o mencionou.

Dean olhou significativamente para Sam, que entendeu rapidamente. Seria Madeline mais um Winchester perdido? Resolveram esperar pra ver o que ela contava.

- Mas isso não importa agora. Vocês devem querer saber por que eu estou aqui nesse barraco, treinando, não é.

- É. Disse Dean, seco.

- Antes de tudo: Vocês são caçadores? Perguntou Madeline, interessadíssima.

- Somos. Disse Sam, que parecia um pouco mais paciente que Dean, apesar de por dentro estar extremamente apreensivo.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo?! Exclamou Dean.

- Dean, sossega! Disse Sam.

Dean fez uma cara feia pro irmão e esperou Madeline falar, satisfeito com a xícara de café que ela acabara de encher de novo.

- Bem, vou explicar como vim parar aqui. Meu pai é caçador.

Informação crucial. Era isso que Dean e Sam queriam saber. Ela só poderia ser irmã deles... Está no sangue. Winchesters têm que ser caçadores, se encontrarem! É isso...

- Minha mãe sempre soube, mas ele achava que ela não sabia. Ela me contou que uma noite acordou e ele estava conversando com tal John Winchester no telefone. Ah! Lembrei-me porque o nome de vocês me é familiar! Bem, ela disse que, depois disso, ela o ouviu conversar com outras pessoas sobre assuntos estranhos e resolveu perguntar a ele, que explicou tudo a ela. Ele nunca tinha contado nada com medo de sua reação, mas foi totalmente diferente do que ele esperava. Ela entendeu e o apoiou no tempo em que ele esteve com ela. Ele também sempre deixou bem claro que não poderia ficar, pois o que ele caçava poderia vir atrás dela e ele não queria isso. Depois de 6 meses juntos, ele foi embora pra uma outra viagem de caça e deixou apenas um numero de telefone com minha mãe. Dois meses depois que ele a deixou, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Ligou e contou a ele, que ficou muito feliz, mas voltou a dizer que não poderia ficar junto de nós.

- É caçadores tendem a não criar laços. Sam disse já sabendo que Madeline não era sua irmã. Seu pai nunca tinha passado tanto tempo longe dele e de seu irmão, a não ser naqueles dias logo após a morte de Jéssica.

Isso o deixou aliviado, pois algo nela tinha chamado sua atenção, como se ambos estivessem ligados. Ficou feliz por saber que a ligação não era de sangue.

- Pois é – continuou Madeline – Minha mãe me disse que durante a gravidez ele não apareceu, mas que assim que nasci ele veio nos visitar e passou uns dois meses conosco. O primeiro presente que ele me deu foi este.

Ela mostrou a eles um colar, com um pingente em forma de pentagrama.

- Um típico presente de caçador. Disse Dean.

Madeline riu. Sam gostou do som.

- E não é que é! Depois ele me visitou de dois em dois anos, sempre no meu aniversário. Quando fiz 10 anos ele me explicou tudo o que fazia e porque não podia ficar conosco. Eu entendi e o admirei muito. Não via a hora de crescer e ser como ele.

Sam então falou:

- Você nunca teve medo? Assim, essas coisas não são fáceis...

- Eu sei – respondeu Madeline – mas meu pai sempre demonstrou ser tão corajoso que eu queria ser como ele. Minha mãe me disse que nada poderia me pegar, nunca, porque meu pai estava por aí dando um jeito nisso. Ela nunca me escondeu nada e eu aprendi a viver com a possibilidade de um monstro ou fantasma aparecer na minha janela.

"Como pode uma garota ser assim?" Pensou Sam.

- Bem, continuando... Depois disso, as visitas ficaram mais escassas. Ele veio quando eu tinha 14 e depois quando eu estava com 18 anos. Não apareceu mais desde então. Minha mãe ainda falava com ele no telefone. Eu não tinha o numero, apenas ela. Um dia eles discutiram, eu não sei por que e nenhum dos dois voltou a ligar. Pouco depois minha mãe faleceu e eu tomei a decisão de vir atrás do meu pai. Terminei a faculdade, pois era um desejo da minha mãe, deixei tudo arrumado e vim pra cá.

- Sentimos muito pela sua mãe – disse Sam, interessado – mas me desculpe como ela morreu?

- Lúpus. Ela adquiriu esta doença e se foi.

- Lamentamos muito! Disse Dean – Mas mesmo assim é estranho. Ninguém entra nessa vida porque quer. Algo sempre aparece pra forçar você, um demônio, um monstro...

- Não – Madeline falou – Eu nunca fui atacada, nem ninguém da minha família, a não ser meu pai, antes dele conhecer a minha mãe e tomar este rumo. Comigo e com ela nada aconteceu. Como se tivéssemos um anjo da guarda muito poderoso.

- É, um Castiel particular! – Dean resmungou com cara de dúvida.

- Castiel, Castiel. Bonito nome. Também não me é estranho!

Madeline bebeu seu café, que já estava esfriando na xícara.

"Quem ou o que é essa menina?" Pensou Dean.

- Bem Madeline – começou Sam- uma coisa você ainda não nos disse... Como se chama seu pai? É possível que possamos conhecê-lo.

- Meu pai se chama Bob. Bob Singer.


	3. Chapter 3 Sina

**Sina**

- Bob Singer? Sam e Dean disseram em uníssono.

- Sim. Vocês o conhecem?

Sam abriu um sorriso que há muito não se via em seu rosto:

- Se conhecemos Bob? Ele é como um pai pra gente. Aliás, a casa dele é como se fosse nosso quartel general.

- Sammy, não exagera.

E Sam se conteve. Ele não entendia por que se sentia tão à vontade com Madeline.

- Mas Mad... Posso te chamar assim? Perguntou Dean – Bob vive muito longe daqui, por que você está em Los Angeles?

- Ah! Eu tinha que dar uma volta em Beverly Hills antes de começar a caçar qualquer coisa! Eu sou adepta da diversão antes do trabalho!

"É, é muito esperta... é uma garota", pensou Dean. "E é das minhas!"

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? Perguntou Sam.

- Umas duas semanas. Mas já consegui dar um upgrade aqui nesse lugar. Aliás, já está tarde. Querem passar a noite aqui? Tenho uma pizza que comprei hoje à tarde e ainda deve estar boa. Amanhã podemos tomar café no Joe, há umas quadras daqui. Ele tem um capuccino maravilhoso!

- Porque não! Disse Dean – é pizza de que hein?

Sam revirou os olhos e se sentou no sofá rasgado no canto daquilo que parecia uma sala. A garota tinha uma mini-TV. Ele ligou:

"_Obrigada Emma! Acabamos de receber a notícia de que mais um assassinato estranho ocorreu em Los Angeles hoje, nas redondezas de Fudge Street..."._

_- Fudge Street? É aqui perto.. É a rua do café..._

"_Um corpo sem identifição foi encontrado num beco, com marcas estranhas por toda a pele. A policia suspeita de algum ritual satânico."_

_-_ Mocinha, disse Dean – Você vai participar do seu primeiro caso. Assim que terminarmos, te levaremos até Bob.

- Nada podia ser melhor pra um sábado à noite! E sorriu para Sam, que estava distraído com os próprios pensamentos.


	4. Chapter 4 Dear Prudence

**Dear Prudence**

Os planos para sair apenas pela manhã mudaram. Dirigiram-se ao café logo depois de ouvir a noticia.

Um sininho tocou. Madeline entrou no Café, seguida de Sam e Dean:

- Oi Prudence! O Joe está aí? – Perguntou Madeline.

- Não. Ele pegou o turno da manhã. Só entra às 10h.

- Entendi. Bem, é que eu acabei de ver a noticia do corpo encontrado aqui perto e...

- Eu não sei de nada Madeline!

Sam e Dean pensaram o contrário. E também repararam que, pelo jeito, Madeline já vinha perguntando várias coisas a Prudence.

- Calma moça! – Dean resolveu falar – Não somos policiais nem nada. Se souber de algo, pode contar...

- É, mesmo que pareça extremamente estranho. Completou Sam.

- Sim Prudence. Não fique nervosa! Estes são Isaac e Taylor... Meus primos.

Sam sorriu. Dean não entendeu. Mas deixaram assim mesmo. Dean pensou em perguntar depois.

- Bem, - Prudence pareceu sentir-se mais a vontade com o olhar carinhoso de Sam. Madeline também se sentiu bem e quis saber como ele conseguia assim tão fácil.

Ela sentia vibrações que vinham de Sam. Ela não sabia bem o que. Eram coisas diferentes que ao mesmo tempo se completavam, como algo agridoce.

Afastou esse pensamento e começou a prestar atenção em Prudence:

- Joe tem agido estranho estes dias. Diz coisas sem sentido e não se lembra depois. Tem me deixado assustada.

- Você viu mais alguma coisa? Sentiu algum cheiro estranho? – Madeline se apressou em perguntar. Afinal, ela já tinha pesquisado, estudado, lido, destrinchado.

- Não, não. Ele chega bem. Pelo menos, perto de mim, nada estranho aconteceu com ele, além destes episódios.

- Prudence – arriscou Sam – O que ele costuma dizer?

- Coisas sobre o apocalipse. Selos quebrados. Possíveis aliados que estão por vir e tem que vigiar. Ele resmunga essas coisas e eu apenas finjo que não escuto.

- Ok Prudence. Acho que é só. Ah! Três Capuccinos, por favor. Vocês não têm problemas com cafeína né, Sam, Dean?


	5. Chapter 5 Problemas com Cafeína

**Problemas com Cafeína**

Já era mais de 3h quando voltaram para o barraquinho de Madeline. Ela estava exausta.

- Vocês têm colchonetes ou algo assim? Eu tenho 2 e alguns cobertores. Disse Madeline, se virando para uma mala enorme aberta num canto.

- Não. Sam e Dean responderam juntos, Sam corando, pois Madeline tinha acabado de tirar a blusa que vestia pra colocar alguma roupa pra dormir. Dean apenas riu e apreciou o que viu.

- Vamos lá Sam! Duvido que você nunca tenha visto uma mulher em trajes menores. Disse Madeline, piscando pra Sam.

Dean continuou rindo. Contagiou Madeline e Sam.

- Rir é muito bom às vezes. Madeline falou, contendo o riso. Vamos dar um jeito nessa sala pra vocês.

Mal tinha jogado os dois colchonetes no chão, Dean se apoderou de um deles. Sam temia isso, mas resolveu ficar com o sofá, que de forma alguma acomodava seus 1,90m. Madeline deitou ao lado de Dean.

- Boa noite pra vocês. Me sinto muito bem com vocês aqui. Novos amigos.

Se ela estava exausta, não percebeu o tanto que os seus novos amigos também estavam. Em 10 minutos eles dormiam profundamente e ela ainda pensava na sorte de te-los encontrado, quando um movimento súbito a assustou. Dean dissera alguma coisa e a abraçara. Ela achou estranho pois Dean dormia e não tinha demonstrado nada diferente em relação a ela quando estava acordado. Pensou em se livrar do abraço, mas se lembrou de que fazia muito tempo que ninguém a abraçava desse jeito. Ficou assim então e o conforto do abraço quente de Dean a fez dormir.

**...**

"(voz da Madeline) Problemas com cafeína... Problemas com cafeína...

Madeline  
Here we go around again  
You know it, I know it, don't try to pretend  
You know it could be so much better than it's been  
Ooooh, here we go around again

(voz do Sam) Não escuto esta música desde que eu tinha 14 anos.

Your lonely face  
Your lonely eyes  
But this is something you can't disguise  
It's not just me, you feel it too  
'Cause you know I belong with you  
Look at where we're going  
Tell me what can I say  
We're tracing our footsteps  
We're going the same way

Madeline  
Here we go around again  
You know it, I know it, don't try to pretend  
You know it could be so much better than it's been  
Ooooh, here we go around again

(voz do Sam) Trágico! Eu nem gostava tanto assim.

Madeline.

Esse som é agradável.

(voz da Ruby) - Vem Sam, vem comigo. Você sabe o que fazer... "

A imagem de Ruby apareceu na mente de Sam, que acordou de uma vez:

- Droga, droga, droga! Até em sonhos ela vem me perturbar, como fui estúpido!!!

Sentou-se no sofá e olhou pro irmão e a nova amiga. Dean ainda abraçava Madeline, um ar protetor no rosto. Madeline tinha o semblante suave, de alguém que se sentia realmente protegido ali:

- Esse é meu irmão. Típico.

Deitou-se e logo dormiu.

**...**

At first, I was afraid, I was petrified.  
Kept thinkin' I could never live  
Without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong.  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along.

(Dean) - Ah não! Só posso estar sonhando!

Oh no, not I! I will survive!  
Oh, as long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll stay alive!  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
And I'll survive! I will survive!  
Hey, Hey!

É você está.

Castiel! Se eu pudesse te matava! Não tinha uma balada melhor pra você colocar no meu sonho não?

- Se eu te colocasse num show do Led Zeppelin você não ia escutar uma palavra do que eu dissesse.

- Claro que eu escutaria Cass...

Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.

Aí sim Cass!!! Vai, pode falar o que você quiser agora.

- Essa garota que está com vocês, Madeline...

- O que tem ela? Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.

Vocês precisam tomar conta dela.

- Mas por que Cass? O que ela tem de importante.

- Isso eu ainda não sei dizer. Apenas tenho essa informação. Ela é necessária.

- Ok Cass, vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Mais uma coisa Dean. Não se envolva com ela. Ou melhor, tente não se apaixonar. Ela não foi feita pra você.

**...**

Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. Ei, bom dia Bela Adormecida! Já passa das 10h!

Dean acordou meio confuso. A música não estava tocando no seu sonho? Não tinha sido o Cass? Agora ele via Madeline dançar pela salinha e cantar uma de suas músicas preferidas. A voz de Castiel ressoou na sua cabeça:

- Ela não foi feita pra você.

- Onde está o Sam? Perguntou Dean.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! Sam foi comprar café da manhã pra gente. Gosta de panquecas? Ele me falou que ia comprar um cheeseburguer pra você. Disse que você só come isso. Eu não deixei. Café da manhã tem que ter leite e desde que vim pra cá não vivo sem panquecas!

"Como ela podia ser tão bonita, tão espontânea." Dean pensou ainda vendo a garota de longos cabelos castanhos rodopiar pela sala:

"Não é pra mim. Mas desde quando obedeço tudo o que os anjos dizem?"


	6. Chapter 6 Cada dia é um Novo Dia

**Cada Dia é um Novo Dia**

Sam voltou com o café e encontrou Dean e Madeline conversando animadamente:

- Sammy! Finalmente você por aqui. Porque demorou tanto?

- Estava conversando com o tal do Joe. Fiz as perguntas de sempre. Se ele sabia de alguma coisa não houve meios que tirasse isso dele. Madeline, eu trouxe brownie pra você. Joe me disse que é seu preferido.

Madeline deu um salto da cadeira que assustou Dean. Correu na direção de Sam, pulou e se agarrou no seu pescoço. Deu um beijo no seu rosto e quando percebeu o que fez, desceu, corou e pediu desculpas.

- Nossa, me desculpe. Não faço idéia do porque fiz isso.

Uma música ecoou na cabeça de Sam.

Madeline, Here we go around again (…)

- Ah... Tudo bem. Acho que foi o vicio pelo chocolate não? "Eu poderia ter dado uma resposta mais estúpida?" pensou Sam.

Passaram o resto dos 20 minutos do café da manhã em silencio. Madeline exalando felicidade e Sam e Dean fuçando no fundo de suas cabeças atrás de explicações pros seus sonhos.

Depois que tomou o ultimo gole do seu copo de leite, Madeline pulou da cadeira, fez um rabo de cavalo e como se fosse a líder de uma gangue perguntou:

- Bem rapazes, o que vamos fazer agora?

Os rapazes não puderam deixar de notar como essa garota era animada. Olharam um para o outro e riram:

- Bem, eu vou pesquisar sobre coisas estranhas que podem ter acontecido aqui no passado, disse Sam. Já que você conhece o Joe melhor do que a gente, tenta ver o que ele sabe Mad.

- Ok Sam! Dean, você vem comigo?

Uma pontinha de dor surgiu no rosto de Sam. Porque ele estaria se preocupando com isso. Porque ela não o chamou pra ir junto? Porque? Porque? Desistiu de pensar... "É o Dean, ele sempre fica com a garota."

- Vou sim Mad. Um minuto.

Madeline saiu e ficou esperando. O mendigo da noite anterior passou por ela, praguejando coisas. Ela apurou os ouvidos, mas não entendeu nada. Viu um reflexo estranho nos olhos do homem. Pensou estar vendo coisas. Virou-se em busca de uma arma. Voltou a olhar. Era apenas o sol?

- Cheguei Mad, vamos lá.

O café de Joe era a três quadras do casebre-lar de Madeline. Há uma quadra de distancia seu coração dizia que havia algo por ali. Dean percebeu que ela ficou em silencio, o que não era comum e perguntou:

- Tudo ok? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não, só um pouco de tontura. Bem, chegamos.

Mal colocou os pés dentro da lanchonete, um zumbido alto tomou conta dos ouvidos de Madeline:

- O que está fazendo este barulho? O que está fazendo este barulho?

- Que barulho Mad? Se for essa música ruim é só...

Um.. zumbido.. alto...demais... Você não ouve?

Dean olhou em volta. Ele não ouvia nada, apenas uma música ruim que saía dos alto-falantes. Um rapaz alto encarava Mad. Chamou:

- Ei, você!

O zumbido não incomodou mais os ouvidos de Madeline:

- O que foi isso? Madeline Perguntou a Dean.

- Vamos descobrir agora.

- Hey Joe!

Dean viu que Madeline se dirigia ao rapaz que olhava fixamente pra ela no instante anterior. O que ele estava guardando?

Madeline! Ótimo te ver!

O que estava ali ido embora? Dean percebeu que o rapaz tinha um olhar diferente, mas nada que parecesse sobrenatural. Ele realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Cara, preciso fazer perguntas pra você. Sobre o que anda ocorrendo aqui na rua...

- Os corpos?

- Nossa, quantos são? Admirou-se Madeline.

- São três em duas semanas - continuou Joe – e a policia não acha comparação entre eles. Completamente diferentes. Descartaram a possibilidade de um serial killer.

- Com certeza tem algo muito errado aqui. Disse Madeline olhando para Dean, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não sei de muita coisa. Os crimes aconteceram fora do meu horário de trabalho. Nem noticiários eu assisti. Ninguém que eu conheça viu nada.

Madeline achou que Joe não estava mentindo. Olhou novamente pra Dean que mostrou duvida ao olhar de volta, mas nada disse.

- Ok Joe. Vou indo. Ah! Obrigada por dizer ao meu amigo sobre o brownie. Estava perfeito!

- É ele me fez perguntas também, falou que estava com você e que queria te dar algo pela recepção. Aí eu indiquei o brownie. Joe sorriu sem graça.

- Obrigada novamente! Madeline disse, deixando o café.

Ao descer as escadas um arrepio passou pela espinha de Madeline. Passaram por Prudence que estava parada do lado de fora:

- Hey Prudence! Vai dormir garota! Brincou Madeline

- Em um minuto! Mandou Prudence em retorno.

Mal viraram as costas, Prudence sacou um telefone celular e discou rapidamente:

- Já estão com ela. O plano deu certo. Seus olhos ficaram pretos. – Não,não tinha como. Não pude me aproximar...

Ao virarem a esquina, Madeline olhou pra trás e não viu mais Prudence. Outra sensação ruim passou por ela:

- Dean, acho sinceramente que devemos sair daqui ainda hoje. Não me pergunte por que, apenas sinto isso.

- Certo Mad, arrume suas coisas. Vamos pra casa de Bob em algumas horas. Vá na frente. Vou dar uma volta por aqui.

- Ok! Madeline se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Dean. Ele se sentiu corar e ela correu. Não se sentia mais segura ali.

**...**

- Sam!! Sam!!

- Sim, Mad?

Madeline bateu a porta ao fechá-la.

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Não. Este bairro sempre foi sossegado. Nada de mortes violentas... Não até agora... Hey, porque você está afobada assim?

- Bem, fomos ao café e um zumbido louco invadiu minha cabeça. Do nada ele sumiu. Depois disso uma sensação de que estamos sendo vigiados me tomou. Não sei bem como. Só sei que está rondando.

Certo. Nós vamos então. Sei bem como você se sente. Já passei por coisas assim. Onde está o Dean?

- Disse que ia dar uma volta. Pra eu ir empacotando as coisas. Me ajuda?

- Claro que sim. Mad você...

- Sim?

Não nada. Pra onde iremos?

- Ver meu pai. Finalmente.

…

Por que ele demora tanto pra atender...Castiel! CASTIEL!

- Dean.

- Estou na... Fudge Street, em Los Angeles. Preciso de explicações. Vem pra cá.

Já te disse o que podia no sonho desta noite.

- Preciso de explicações. Como posso proteger esta garota se não sei por que nem do que a estou protegendo?

Você vai saber Dean. Na hora certa. Apenas mantenha-a perto de vocês. Leve-a para o Bob. Ele precisa de um pouco de ar fresco na vida dele. Cada dia é um novo dia Dean.

- Ótimo Cass! Aguardo ansiosamente pelo dia em que você deixará de me dar enigmas...

Mas Castiel já tinha desligado.


	7. Chapter 7 Encontro

**Encontro: Começo.**

"Diga não". "Apenas diga não". "Madeline peça a ele para dizer não."

Sim!

Madeline acordou assustada. Estava dormindo no banco de trás do Impala há um bom tempo. Do rádio do carro saía uma música diferente. Dean cochilava. Era Sam quem dirigia:

- Tudo bem Mad? Perguntou Sam.

- Sim. Apenas tive um sonho estranho. Um moço vestindo um terno, parecendo um cobrador dizia pra eu pedir pra alguém dizer não. Mas eu não sei quem. Não sei nada.

Mas Sam sabia. Sabia quem era o cobrador e porque dizer não. Só não sabia se a mensagem era pra ele ou Dean, já que ambos se encontravam no mesmo tipo de situação: eram receptáculos de anjos.

"O que é essa garota?" Mais uma vez pensou Sam:

- Era só um sonho mesmo Mad. Relaxe. Estamos quase chegando!

"Thunder!"

Dean acordou com o som da sua própria voz. Sam e Madeline riram:

- Caras, sonhei que estava num show do Ac/Dc. Muito Loco!

- Ah! Eu amo Ac/Dc! Thunderstruck é uma das minhas preferidas. Pelo jeito estava no meio desta música quando você acordou não?

- É, é sim. Disse Dean, com cara de bobo. "Ela é perfeita!" Pensou.

- Ta explicado o grito Sam!

Madeline continuou rindo, enquanto Sam pensava que nunca teria alguma chance com ela. Ela era o par perfeito de Dean. Gostava das mesmas músicas, era tão espontânea quanto ele. A mensagem no sonho devia ser pro irmão certamente. Cass tinha uma ligação com Dean. Por que então Sam pensava tanto nela? Tinha acabado de conhecê-la. Amor à primeira vista não existia no seu mundo.

- Chegamos! Anunciou Sam.

Madeline pulou do carro assim que ele parou e correu. Nem olhou em volta. Dean teve que correr atrás dela enquanto Sam ria muito e fechava o Impala.

- Calma aí maratonista! Disse Dean – Quer matar o velho do coração? Deixa-me ir à frente. E fez uma reverencia para a garota que retribuiu e olhou pra Sam lá atrás. Ele ainda ria.

Dean subiu os degraus para a porta de entrada, seguido por Madeline:

- Bob! Bob!

- Pare de gritar Dean, seu estúp...

Bob cortou a palavra no meio quando abriu a porta e viu quem estava do lado de Dean;

- Madeline minha filha!!! Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui... Eu achava que...

- Pai, não é hora pra achar nada! Eu estava morrendo de saudades! Você nem sabe!

Madeline sequer se importou que seu pai estivesse na cadeira de rodas. O abraçou muito. Dean viu uma lagrima escorrer dos olhos de Bob, logo que Sam parou do seu lado.

**...**

- Pai, você tem que explicar muita coisa pra mim! Madeline disse empurrando a cadeira de Bob para perto da lareira. - Como você ficou assim? Por que você e a mamãe pararam de se falar?

- São histórias longas filha. Por que você não começa dizendo por que você está aqui com estes dois bobos ao invés de estar cuidando da sua vida no Brasil?

- Brasil? Sam e Dean admiraram-se.

- De onde vocês pensaram que ela fosse? China? Você não disse a eles que é de lá?

- Não, disse Madeline corada, não me perguntaram e eu também não me importei de não falar.

- Igualzinha a sua mãe. Ela...

- Pai, ela se foi.

- Como? Não...

- Lúpus, pai. Isso ia acontecer um dia, eu sabia. Pelo menos não foi nada sobrenatural.

- Sim. Quando foi que aconteceu?

- Um ano. Terminei a faculdade e vim. Eles me encontraram em Los Angeles.

- Eu os mandei pra lá. Castiel esteve aqui e me disse que havia coisas muito estranhas por lá.

- E tinha pai! - Madeline parecia extasiada - Sam e Dean estavam lá comigo e me levaram pra investigar! Foi...

- Vocês levaram minha menina pra caçar? Vou atropelar vocês com essa cadeira!!!

Calma aí, Bob! Foi ela quem quis! Aliás, porque você nunca nos contou que tinha uma filha? – questionou Dean.

- Você nem imagina idiota?

- Pai, não fala assim com ele! Ele estava comigo quando algo muito ruim aconteceu. Nem sei o que foi. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Não faça essa cara, já está tudo bem! Pai, o que tem na dispensa que eu possa cozinhar? Vocês três precisam de uma boa comida caseira!

Madeline então olhou pra Sam. Ele a olhava com tanto interesse que ela se sentiu corar. Bob percebeu a troca de olhares e passou com a roda da cadeira sobre o pé de Sam, fingindo que não tinha visto. Madeline riu da cara de dor de Sam:

- Alías, vocês dois falaram em Castiel – Madeleine apontou para Bob e Dean – Ele é amigo de vocês? Convide-o pra comer também pai.


	8. Chapter 8 Uma Familia de Verdade

**Uma Família de Verdade é Assim?**

Já estavam com Bob há uma semana. Os 3 caçadores nem se lembravam mais de como eram suas vidas antes daquele tempo, daquela garota. Todos se perguntavam: Uma família de verdade é assim?

Estranhamente, não souberam de nenhum acontecimento que necessitasse de suas presenças nessa semana, como se estivessem de férias.

Madeline nunca se sentira tão feliz, Sam tão confortado, Bob tão aliviado e Dean tão desconfiado:

"Não está certo!" Pensou Dean, andando pelo ferro-velho. "Tudo está quieto, não está certo!"

-Por enquanto está sim.

- Cass, que susto! Vou ter que criar uma espécie de alarme contra anjos.

- Você já tem um.

- Quê? Cass, o que você disse?

- Nada. Logo você vai saber.

Oh Senhor! Cass e seus enigmas! Que coisa inusitada!

- Dean, só vim pedir para que você relaxe. Você sempre está preocupado. Apenas uma vez, descanse. Seja alguém normal, na medida do possível.

- Há! Tá bom Cass, como se fosse fácil eu...

Castiel já tinha ido.

**...**

Madeline e Sam estavam na sala de Bob. Passaram esta semana juntos, praticamente o tempo todo, principalmente quando Bob estava em outro cômodo, pois ele sempre olhava desconfiado pros dois. Sam começou a achar que fora esse o motivo de Bob esconder a existência dessa filha. Ele não queria os "amaldiçoados" Winchester perto dela. Mas ela era irresistível.

Enquanto Sam devaneava em frente ao laptop, Madeline lia uma versão nada comum do livro de Revelações. A leitura a deixava mais interessada ao invés de assustá-la, como se algo nela fizesse parte daquilo, como se ela fosse parte do que estava escrito:

Sam, Madeline! Vamos à cidade. – Disse Bob, sossegado, pois Sam e Madeline estavam bem longe um do outro. – Querem vir?

- Não pai. Isto aqui está interessante demais. Quero terminar. Você pode trazer chocolates pra mim? Por favor!

Certo, menina! Disse Bob, carinhosamente. – Você vem Sam?

Não Bob. Tenho pesquisas a fazer. Prefiro ficar por aqui também.

Está bem! Espero que vocês dois não aprontem! Vocês são parecidos demais quando se trata de leituras, pesquisas e essas coisas.

Pai! Fica sossegado. Só vou ler!

Dean então entrou. Olhou com ternura pra Madeline que lhe mandou um sorriso. Bob revirou os olhos. Sabia que sua filha era especial, linda, inteligente e com um ótimo gosto musical, mas bastava um Winchester só apreciando isso. A situação já não era boa com esse negócio de demônios de um lado e anjos do outro. Não poderia haver mais nada pra separar estes dois. A represa não poderia ruir de novo.

- Dean, vamos.

- Ok.

Numa ultima olhada pra sala, Dean pensou:

"Sim, uma família deve ser assim. Ou pelo menos quase."

**...**

- Uau! Isso é incrível!

Madeline se levantou e arremessou o livro que lia sobre a mesinha perto do sofá onde estava. O barulho tirou Sam da pesquisa que fazia. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos e buscas que tinha se esquecido que Madeline estava ali. Então perguntou:

- O que é incrível?

Madeline, cheia de expectativas e animação no olhar respondeu:

- Vocês estarem no meio disso tudo. Apontou o livro que estava na mesinha.

Ouvindo isso, Sam fechou o laptop e sentou-se ao lado de Madeline no sofá. Impulsivamente, ela deitou em seu colo, sorrindo e começando a tagarelar:

É incrível! Inimaginável! Disse vendo o rosto de Sam no alto. As feições eram tensas. A vontade de tagarelar passou:

- Disse algo errado Sam?

- Não Mad, é que é complicado ouvir você falar desse jeito. Não é fácil... Fazer parte disso. Não foi o que eu quis pra minha vida, entende. Eu comecei essa coisa toda e...

- Eu sei. Mas, me desculpe Sam, isso parece bem melhor do que trabalhar numa empresa onde você atende telefones e clientes irritados.

Sam teve que rir:

- Isso é verdade! Mas o que enfrentamos é muito mais perigoso do que clientes irritados do outro lado da linha. Você me parece tão ingênua quanto a isso.

- Ah Sam! Devo ser. Pra mim é tudo irreal... Ainda, a não ser você, papai e Dean. Acho que nunca estive tão feliz.

Sam sentiu-se um tanto confortado e sem perceber começou a alisar os cabelos de Madeline que caíam brilhantes pelo seu colo:

- É você também é bem real pra mim. E há muito tempo nada parece real assim.

Os olhos de Madeline brilharam esperançosos. O silencio invadiu a sala. Ela se levantou um pouco. Sam inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou.

*flash* Como se visse um filme em fast forward, em 5 segundos Madeline viu toda a vida de Sam passar.

*flash* Sam sentiu, no mesmo instante, que pelo menos uma parte do mal que havia dentro dele havia se extinguido. No lugar de trevas agora havia um ponto de luz.

Madeline então se soltou de Sam e sussurrou:

- Jéssica.

Sam não entendeu. Pediu que Madeline repetisse:

Não, não é nada. É melhor eu me ajeitar. Você vê o jeito que meu pai olha pra gente e se ele chegar...

Madeline pegou outro livro na estante, algo sobre os anjos. Sentou-se na mesa que Sam ocupava antes, deixando-o desnorteado no sofá. Do lado de fora, o Impala acabava de ser estacionado.

**...**


	9. Chapter 9 Uma Pequena Revelação

**Uma Pequena Revelação**

A noite foi cheia de sonhos complicados e pesadelos. Dor, monstros e mulheres em chamas tomaram conta de sua mente. Não conseguiu dormir mais. Era apenas Madeline fechar os olhos e veria todas as dores que Sam tinha passado na vida. Perdas, brigas, lágrimas. Dean constantemente perdido no meio de todas essas imagens. Resolveu sair do quarto e comer um pedaço de chocolate na cozinha. Chocolate sempre ajudava. Uma sensação passou por ela, um zumbido forte ecoando na sua cabeça:

- Olá!

- Quem é você? Perguntou Madeline levantando da mesa num salto, mas ainda segurando a cabeça que doía com o barulho. Era realmente diferente. A dor ia passando aos poucos e o zumbido sumindo:

- Sou Castiel.

- Espera. Castiel? Você é Castiel? Eu sonhei com você... Você é amigo do meu pai e dos rapazes. Espera de novo.. Você já estava aqui? Como eu não te vi antes.. Ai Meu Deus! Preciso respirar!

- Calma Madeline. Precisamos mesmo conversar e eu tenho que te dizer algo. Mas... ninguém te falou sobre mim ainda? Sou um anjo.

O zumbido finalmente cessara. "Por quê? O que é isso?" pensou Madeline:

- Um anjo? Eu achava que anjos usavam túnicas brancas e resplandeciam.

- Madeline. Isto aqui é apenas um receptáculo. Você não agüentaria um minuto na minha presença se eu te mostrasse minha forma real. Aliás, você é muito mais sensível que os outros humanos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O zumbido em sua cabeça. A dor.

- Sim, o que é que tem?

- Você o sente toda vez que um anjo se aproxima

- Quê? Só pode estar brincando.

Cass mostrou a ela todo seu "senso de humor", permanecendo estático e sério:

- Tá, digamos que é isso mesmo. Por que isso acontece comigo? E eu não te vi, nem vi ninguém que parecesse anjo na primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Apenas...

- Eu estava por perto. E você saberá o porquê na hora certa Madeline. Por enquanto apenas fique segura e não deixe Sam e Dean. Não importa o que aconteça.

- Mas, mas por quê? O que... Castiel, eu tenho uma missão aqui?

Castiel ficou impressionado com o raciocínio de Madeline. Ela entendeu rápido que tinha uma função a desempenhar ali;

- Sim. Você tem uma missão.

- E qual é?

- Você saberá em breve. Esses dois garotos precisam de você...

- Pra...

Num piscar de olhos, Castiel sumira:

- Deus! Agora sim é que tudo parece mais irreal.

Madeline se debruçou sobre a mesa e dormiu. Não viu mais nenhuma silhueta queimando nos seus sonhos.


	10. Chapter 10 Aprendendo

**Aprendendo**

Madeline acordou com um torcicolo terrível:

- Droga! Dormi aqui mesmo. Que legal... Com a cara em cima do chocolate! Ah não...

Ouviu passos descendo a escada. Esticou o pescoço, que reclamou doendo pelo esforço feito. Pelos sapatos viu que era Dean:

- Legal! Vou encontrá-lo assim. De jeito nenhum!

Desejou estar no seu quarto. Fechou os olhos e esfregou o pescoço dolorido. Abriu os olhos. Estava no seu quarto:

- Ah não!!! Está tudo ficando cada vez mais complicado!!! Agora eu estou começando a ficar com medo.

Correu pro banheiro. Precisava de um banho. Precisava pensar. Encheu a banheira e ficou ali, por quase uma hora.

**...**

Sam teve uma noite divina. Há anos não se sentia tão calmo, tão limpo. A raiva que vinha acumulando parecia ter se dissipado um pouco. Desceu as escadas com um animo que Dean achou estranho. O irmão mais velho estava tentando fazer panquecas. Sam também estranhou. Dean não era disso. Então, sentou-se e esperou:

- Ei Sam! Que animação é essa! Sonhou com alguma gatinha hein?

- Nada! Não me lembro do que sonhei. Dormi realmente bem essa noite, como não fazia há tempos. Me sinto novo, entende?

Dean não entendia bem. Sua estada no inferno não deixava seus pensamentos e as poucas horas que dormia eram repletas de sonhos e flashes obscuros. Queria poder não sonhar:

- Que bom Sam. Fico feliz que esteja bem!

- Dean, o que você está fazendo?

- Sei lá... Me deu vontade de tentar...

Mas Dean queria fazer algo para Madeline. Sentia-se atraído por ela desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, mas estava seguindo a risca o conselho de Castiel. Ela não era pra ele, não iria tocá-la, mas estava complicado não tentar:

- Bob está na sala. Resolvi dar uma folga para ele e Madeline. – Completou.

- Ok. Disse Sam. Quando estiver pronto, nos chame.

Dean sorriu erguendo a espátula que usava para virar as panquecas.

**...**

Madeline finalmente deixou a banheira. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusinha com estampa de uma banda de rock. Ainda estava pensando no incidente que acontecera mais cedo. Como havia conseguido se tele transportar? Já tinha lido todos os Harry Potter e achava que aparatar era ficção. Mesmo se não fosse, era preciso treinar pra isso e ela apenas pensou e puf! Resolveu tentar de novo:

- Vou pro corredor. Se algo der errado, a parte que ficar pra trás não estará tão longe.

Fechou os olhos. Um segundo. Estava no corredor:

- Juro! Vou pra Londres desse jeito! E começou a rir.

Sentiu então cheiro de panquecas. Animou-se. Fechou os olhos. Estava na cozinha. Deparou-se com Dean cantarolando:

I'm ready for love, oh baby, I'm ready for love!

- Bad Company é a pedida pra hoje então? Falou Madeline, com um tom alegre na voz.

Dean deu um salto. Quase perde uma das panquecas:

- Caramba! Madeline, você quase me mata! Está até parecendo o Castiel! Como conseguiu isso, sem nenhum som? Essas madeiras rangem o tempo todo!

Madeline riu muito:

- Ele é assim com você é? Que silencioso!!! Encostou-se no balcão, de frente pra Dean. Roubou uma beiradinha de uma das panquecas. - Depois eu te conto como eu fiz isso! E continuou rindo. Dean também riu, apontando a espátula para ela. Trocaram um olhar significativo.

O cheiro e as risadas trouxeram Sam e Bob para a cozinha:

- Que alegria hein! Resmungou Bob.

- Bom dia também pai! Madeline disse, rodopiando para parar na frente de Bob e dando um beijo na sua testa. – O senhor está lindo hoje!

- Sei sim... O que você quer menina!

- Nada! É verdade! Hei Dean, se liga! As panquecas vão queimar!

Dean estava tão concentrado nos movimentos de Madeline que parou de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Tirou rapidamente as panquecas do fogo, enquanto Madeline colocava os pratos na mesa e todos se sentavam:

"Seria muito bom te-la comigo." Pensou Dean. "Ter sempre essa imagem na minha frente."

Como se lesse a mente do irmão, Sam teve o mesmo pensamento. Ao olhar para Dean viu que o mais velho parecia tão encantado com a garota quanto ele. O que ocorrera no dia anterior seria um segredo, até que achasse que revela-lo não deixaria seu irmão chateado.


	11. Chapter 11 Here Comes The Sun

**Here Comes the Sun**

Naquela mesma tarde começou a cair um temporal. A energia elétrica acabou. A cada raio, a cada trovão, Madeline dava pulos na cadeira. Ela acendera uma vela e sob a luz rabiscava coisas num papel. Eram roteiros de viagem. A descoberta que ela havia feito pela manhã a deixara extremamente animada.

Sam dava graças a Deus por seu laptop estar com a bateria carregada. Ele procurava coisas no google e ao mesmo tempo jogava um jogo rpg. Nerd, diria Dean, mas este estava cochilando no sofá, com uma perna caída pra fora dele.

Sam e Madeline trocavam olhares de vez em quando. Riam um para o outro, mas não se aproximavam. Estavam receosos do que poderia acontecer de novo.

Dean acordou:

- Que maravilha! Um cochilo revigorante que me deixou com dor nas costas. Onde está Bob?

- Lendo alguma coisa na cozinha – Disse Sam sem tirar os olhos do rpg.

- Cara, você não se cansa? A gente briga com essas coisas todo dia!

- Mas pelo menos aqui elas são de mentira. Disse Sam, piscando e fazendo uma cara engraçada pra Dean.

Madeline riu. Ela achava aqueles dois maravilhosos. Estava certa de que estaria se apaixonando por Sam, mas quando via Dean sorrindo e falando com o irmão sentia-se tão atraída.

"Que encrenca eu estou prestes a arranjar!" Pensou Madeline, com uma avalanche de pensamentos em que Dean e Sam se misturavam. Ela se via com um e logo depois com outro.

- Dividir e conquistar!

Madeline saiu do turbilhão em sua mente ao ouvir Dean dizer isso. Ele observava a tela do irmão menor, com um pouco de interesse.

- Bem, sem energia elétrica. Sem vontade de ler nada. Sem vontade de jogar jogos de nerd... – disse Dean sentando-se no sofá novamente – vou pro Impala ouvir umas músicas.

-Vou com você!

Madeline se levantou e colocou os papéis que rabiscava no bolso:

- Vamos fazer uma dupla! Gritar umas canções. - Animou-se.

Dean deu um sorriso torto. Gostou da proposta. Olhou pra Sam que estava concentrado e nem percebeu. Madeline avisou Sam, que olhou pra ela com uma feição preocupada, como se quisesse dizer "não toque no assunto". Madeline entendeu e foi descendo os degraus da escada, logo atrás de Dean.

Tiveram que correr pra entrar no carro. Ainda chovia muito. Madeline entrou chacoalhando a cabeça e molhando Dean ainda mais:

- Ah Madeline! Você me surpreende a cada dia, sabia?

- Por quê? Sou tão estranha assim?

- Não, é espontânea e faz coisas que as garotas que eu conheci não faziam, sério.

- Você não viu nem metade do que eu posso fazer ainda. Madeline resmungou

- Por que diz isso?

- Ah! Nada... O que vamos ouvir?

- Bad Company. Fiquei com aquela música na cabeça... Aquela que você me ouviu cantar de manhã.

- Beleza. Amo.

Dean sorriu e colocou o som que queria. A música invadiu o Impala. Os dois ficaram em silencio.

Walkin' down this rocky road  
Wondering where my life is leadin'  
Rollin' on to the bitter end  
Finding out along the way  
What it takes to keep love living  
You should know how it feels, my friend

Ooh, I want you to stay  
Ooh, I want you today

I'm ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
Ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love

- Sabe Dean. Eu queria estar em outro lugar agora. Sei lá. Um lugar ensolarado. Uma praia. Meu país. Sinto falta às vezes. Queria visitar umas das praias do nordeste. Nunca fui lá.

- O Brasil seria muito interessante.

Madeline fechou os olhos e pensou numa das praias que queria conhecer. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Dean, que também mantinha os lhos fechados, concentrado na música. Tocou então seu rosto.

Ao abrir os olhos, estava onde queria.

Dean abriu os olhos assustados. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam? Obra de Zacariah mais uma vez? Não agora, não agora que ela estava tão perto. Então, se deu conta de que Madeline estava ali ao seu lado, radiante:

- Mad.. Você tem uma explicação pra isso? Disse Dean ao reparar no rosto de Madeline. Um mix de alegria e constrangimento:

- Bem, isso é uma das coisas que eu posso fazer.

- Coisas de Anjo. Quer dizer que você É um anjo. Quando você pretendia me contar isso? Ah Deus! Tenho uma queda por anjos!

- Você tem uma queda por mim? Disse Madeline. Um sorriso enorme se abrindo no rosto. O que estava fazendo? Tinha beijado Sam ontem, como poderia se interessar tanto por Dean hoje?

- Não... Não mude de assunto. Você é um anjo certo? Porque o Cass não me contou isso. Ficou com enigmas...

- Dean, acalme-se. Eu não sou um anjo.

- Não? E como explica isso? Dean olhou em volta, os braços abertos. O sol escaldante o fez lembrar que estava com uma jaqueta de couro. Tirou a peça de roupa – Cass faz isso o tempo todo. Zacariah me leva pra onde quer. Como você pode me dizer que não é um anjo?!

- Castiel não me disse nada sobre isso.

- Você falou com o Cass? Quando?

- Ontem à noite. Eu não conseguia dormir, desci na cozinha. Ele apareceu e me falou umas coisas...

- Pode me contar o que foi? Disse Dean, ficando vermelho de raiva e calor. Madeline nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Quantas pessoas já teriam escondido coisas dele? Era essa a impressão que ele passava.

- Sim, eu acho. Pelo menos ele não me pediu segredo. Castiel me disse que sou sensível a anjos. Que aquele zumbido na minha cabeça... Você se lembra.. Na lanchonete quando nos conhecemos... Disse que ele estava por perto e por isso eu senti aquilo. Ontem, quando ele chegou, também, mas quanto mais tempo eu passei com ele, menos ouvi o zumbido. Então simplesmente parou e a presença dele se tornou familiar. Eu aposto que agora posso saber se ele está chegando e...

- Alarme contra anjos. Há! Disse Dean mais calmo – Castiel me falou que eu tinha um alarme contra anjos, mas não me explicou quem ou o que era. Então é você.

- Pois é, creio que sim.

- Ele te disse mais alguma coisa?

- Sim... Não é pra eu me separar de vocês... Nunca.

- Como?

- Tenho que estar sempre com vocês. Juntos, de preferência.

- Esse Castiel está ficando cada vez mais doido...

- Tudo bem agora? Está mais calmo?

- Digamos que sim. Mesmo não entendendo metade das coisas que este anjo vem dizendo.

- Então vamos dar uma volta, aproveitar o sol. Molhar os pés! Madeline piscou e sorriu, convidando carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem! Concordou Dean, já sem nenhum sinal de irritação no rosto. Aquela garota era bonita e radiante demais para ele passar o tempo perto dela encucado com esses assuntos.

Madeline então segurou a mão de Dean e cantarolou um pouco sarcástica:

- Here comes the sun, Here comes the sun, and I say, It's all right!

**...**

Músicas do Capitulo: Ready for Love – Bad Company

Here Comes the Sun – The Beatles


	12. Chapter 12 Perto e Longe

**Perto e Longe**

- Madeline, acho que já estamos aqui há muito tempo. Daqui a pouco vão procurar por nós.

Dean e Madeline estavam sentados na areia da praia, muito próximos da água. Tomaram água de coco, molharam os pés. Dean já estava sem camisa e com a calça jeans dobrada quase perto dos joelhos. Madeline também tinha dobrado sua calça e ostentava sua camiseta de banda de rock e seu pingente em forma de pentagrama. A visão de Dean sem camisa a deixava ansiosa e desconfortável, pois sabia, quase sem querer, que logo se deixaria levar por um novo desejo que a consumia:

- Vamos então Dean, mas antes de voltar à casa do papai, queria te mostrar uma coisa. É melhor vestir suas roupas. Não sei como pode estar o tempo lá.

Dean fez o que Madeline pediu. Ela então colocou a mão carinhosamente no seu rosto e se concentrou. Ao abrirem os olhos, Madeline disse:

- Pronto. Chegamos.

O tempo não estava ruim, mas era muito mais fresco do que o lugar onde estavam. Fizeram bem em vestir as jaquetas. O lugar era lindo, com um pequeno pomar e um jardim ao lado da grande casa, da qual estavam parados bem em frente:

- Bem vindo Dean! Esta é a minha casa.

**...**

Madeline ficou observando a casa por alguns minutos, revolvendo lembranças e alegrias, enquanto Dean andava pelo pomar, vendo os diferentes tipos de frutas que havia ali. Interessou-se pelas pitangas, apanhou uma, achou azeda demais. Então encontrou a amoreira e divertiu-se. Seus dedos ficaram com manchas roxas, assim como sua boca e tudo em volta. Quando voltou para perto de Madeline, ela estava sentada num banco de madeira, que ficava na varanda. Uma namoradeira, disse ela a Dean. Ele estava com um brilho nos olhos. Madeline sentiu como se ele fosse uma criança descobrindo novas coisas. Um sentimento sufocante passou pelo seu peito. Algo aconteceria e não saberia as conseqüências. Então, do nada, percebeu que as decisões que tomasse a partir daquele momento mudariam mais vidas além da sua. Um som a tirou do torpor:

- Mad! Você tem uma casa e tanto. Disse Dean, comendo a ultima das amoras. – Porque você quis deixar isso de lado?

Madeline falou. Sua voz pareceu amarga para si própria:

- Ah! – Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando parar de pensar em escolhas. Não sabia sequer porque pensava naquilo. - Eu sempre soube que não ficaria aqui pra sempre Dean, desde que eu era criança. Sempre sonhei em sair por ai, ser como meu pai, mas minha mãe só tinha a mim. Decidi ficar com ela. Eu tive que escolher...

Escolhas, novamente. Então, a imagem de Sam, que ficou dormente por alguns momentos em suas mentes, apareceu sorrindo. Teve que balançar a cabeça de novo.

"Estou aqui com Dean, tendo um surto por ele praticamente e agora Samaparece com aquele sorriso. Eu não sei mais..."

Mas Dean falava ainda e ela precisou prestar atenção:

- Eu entendo o que é querer alguém assim. Disse Dean, esboçando um meio sorriso:

- Assim como, me desculpe? Madeline perguntou, com um rosto constrangido.

- Houston, we have a problem! – Brincou Dean – Planeta Terra para Madeline! Estávamos falando sobre escolher ficar com alguém que amamos muito e tal...

- Ah sim! Desculpe-me... Eu sei que entende. Eu vejo em seus olhos. Disse Madeline, devolvendo um sorriso torto para Dean:

Então, jpa que o assunto escolhas não a deixava em paz, resolveu perguntar:

- Sabe Dean, você que sempre andou por todo lado caçando, nunca quis deixar isso? O que você queria pra você? Você teve... escolha?

- Nunca soube ao certo Mad... Essa sempre foi minha realidade e acho que me acostumei a pensar que seria assim pra sempre. Eu já pensei em família e filhos, mas tenho medo que eles sigam os mesmos passos. Isso não é vida pra ninguém, acredite! Minha mãe não queria que fizéssemos essas coisas e olha só pra nós. – Dean fez uma pequena pausa, onde olhou com ternura para Mad – Uma vez até achei que um garoto fosse meu filho sabe, porque o Dean aqui não é fraco, se é que você me entende! Ele riu e piscou, fazendo uma cara sarcástica para Madeline.

É. Ela sabia.

A piadinha e o jeito moleque de Dean tiraram Madeline do momento depressivo. Ela começou a rir e bater com o punho fechado no ombro de Dean:

- Você é realmente um safado! SA-FA-DO!

Então ele ficou sério e segurou seu braço. A olhou nos olhos. O silencio tomou conta dos lábios dos dois:

"É agora. E eu vou ter que fazer isso. Ele é simplesmente... Preciso saber o que sinto. Prometo a mim mesma me responsabilizar pelas conseqüências, sejam elas quais forem" – Pensou.

Madeline ergueu a mão livre e passou em volta das manchas deixadas pelas amoras em volta dos lábios de Dean. Respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma do seu hálito:

"Perto, perto demais."

Dean, por sua vez, esqueceu-se do aviso de Castiel e proferiu um grande:

- Dane-se!

Segurou carinhosamente o pescoço de Madeline e a beijou. A garota não apresentou nenhuma resistência e...

*Flash* Dean se sentiu extremamente sereno. Ele via luz. Puro branco. E um pouco da dor que sentia e a culpa que carregava consigo parecia ter desvanecido.

Nesse instante, a mão de Madeline deslizou pelo peito de Dean, encontrando o ombro com a marca de Castiel...

*flash* Fogo, ódio, mortes, pessoas, torturas, decepções. Dor e mais dor passou pela mente de Madeline. Mais uma vez ela viu uma vida em flash forward. Dessa vez a vida de Dean. Por ultimo, viu alguém que foi mostrado a ela em diferentes fases da vida, como uma apresentação para uma formatura. Um bebê, um garoto esperto demais, um adolescente se tornando rebelde e sua importante escolha. Uma primeira corda sendo quebrada. Distancia. Um homem feito que, definitivamente não parecia o mesmo garoto. Saudade, tentativa, dor, medo. Outra importante escolha. Um homem alto num terno branco.

"Eu... agora... entendo...".

Madeline se desvencilhou de Dean, que continuou com o rosto encostado em sua testa, como se estivesse em êxtase, e murmurou:

- Sam.

Dean não entendeu porque ela falava de Sam ali. O momento era deles, o irmão não precisava estar presente. Não agora. Madeline então foi tomada de muita tristeza. Achava que o que tinha ocorrido entre Sam e ela era uma coisa eventual. Mas agora o mesmo acontecia com Dean. O que era aquilo? Ao fechar os olhos, as visões que tivera ao beijar Sam completavam algumas das que tivera ao beijar Dean. Muita coisa se encaixou na sua cabeça naquele momento. Descobriu coisas. Sentiu dor:

- Está na hora de você voltar pra casa do papai. Madeline disse séria.

Percebendo a ênfase na palavra você, Dean, apesar de por dentro querer saber o porquê de tanta seriedade depois de um evento tão especial, sequer se mexeu. Dessa vez Madeline fez o mesmo movimento que Castiel fazia quando queria levá-lo a algum lugar.

"Algo mudou." Pensou Dean.

E quando menos percebeu, estava no Impala, onde o rádio tocava uma de suas músicas preferidas.


	13. Chapter 13 Chick Flick Moment

- Quando saí, pensei que estivesse lendo, e não se embebedando! Disse Dean, rindo muito, ao ir pra cozinha e encontrar Bob deitado sobre a mesa.

Dean prestou atenção no som que enchia a cozinha. Era uma balada dos anos 80, que lhe soava familiar:

- Bob, você está pior do que eu imaginava! Dean ainda sorria enquanto Bob levantava a cabeça:

- Cale a boca e se sente garoto! Todo mundo tem seu dia ruim e hoje é o meu.

Dean sentou-se e ao fazê-lo, Bob lhe empurrou algumas fotos:

- Você vê essas duas? São Madeline e Seliah, mãe dela.

Dean olhou com ternura para a foto. Ao reparar no rosto da feliz mãe segurando o bebê, pode ver que Madeline era uma cópia perfeita dela:

- Você reparou como são parecidas, não é Dean? Essa menina tem muito pouco vindo de mim. A mãe dela passou todos os bons genes.

Dean riu da brincadeira de Bob. Ele não dizia certas coisas estando sóbrio:

- Preciso contar uma coisa pra você garoto. Disse Bob, abaixando a cabeça sobre a mesa de novo.

- Contar o que? Perguntou Dean intrigado.

- Contar sobre Madeline, a mãe dela e tudo o mais. Estou preocupado com ela.. Estou preocupado com vocês.

- Então me conte Bob! – Os eventos da tarde já tinham sido perturbadores. Não queria mais nenhuma dúvida pairando pela sua cabeça. Já bastava Sam e sua escolha, Castiel e seus enigmas e agora Madeline e sua inexplicável "rejeição", depois de algo que tinha parecido tão verdadeiro.

- Você pode esperar um pouco? Não é sempre que um velho como eu, resolve falar dessas coisas sem parecer estúpido...

Dean então ficou calado e esperou que Bob decidisse quando falar.

**...**

- Bem, vou largar essa vida de caçar monstros. Está ficando estressante! – Disse Sam fechando o laptop. Ouviu a voz de Dean e deu uma espiada na cozinha. Ele estava sentado lá com Bob. Quando ele entrou? Nem tinha percebido:

"Onde está Madeline?" Pensou. "Será que... provavelmente." Ela não tem nenhum "compromisso" comigo, porque resistiria a Dean Winchester? Deve estar no carro... Ainda... Se "compondo..."

Sam sentia-se como um garoto bobo na 8ª série e diante dessa perspectiva, resolveu tomar um banho. Subiu as escadas pensando em como seria rivalizar com seu irmão por uma garota. Já tinham muito com que se preocupar. Considerou seriamente abrir mão de alguém tão especial e real, como ele mesmo dissera a ela, para ver Dean feliz. Ele devia isso ao irmão.

Entrou no quarto arremessando a jaqueta caramelo sobre a cama, deixando a mostra uma porção de músculos sob uma camiseta branca. Viu sua imagem refletida no espelho e resmungou:

- "Sangue de demônio é melhor que vitamina, Sam. Faz a criança crescer, ficar forte...".

As palavras de Azazel ainda soavam na sua mente com esta maldita máxima:

- Grande merda! – Xingou, tentando espantar os demônios, literalmente.

**...**

Bob finalmente resolveu falar:

- Conheci Seliah em 1984, numa viagem que fiz para o Brasil, para averiguar algumas coisas e aprender sobre lendas locais. Eu a encontrei nas ruas de uma grande cidade e me apaixonei assim que a vi. Era radiante. Parecia realmente que resplandecia. Havia algo especial ela. Realmente havia.

"Para Bob estar falando sobre isso, ele deve estar realmente bêbado." Pensou Dean.

- Ela sorriu pra mim, como se também tivesse encontrado algo especial. Eu senti isso. Aquele dia nós conversamos e conversamos e acabou que uma viagem que era para durar dois meses, durou seis.

Bob parou e tomou mais um gole do uísque barato que estava sobre a mesa. A garrafa quase acabando:

- Eu fui para uma cidade do interior com ela. Eu não tinha rumo mesmo e ela era perfeita demais. Moramos juntos por três meses.

- E o que houve para vocês se separarem Bob? Dean perguntou.

- Uma noite ela me disse que eu precisava ir. Que eu tinha uma vida antes dela. Eu bati o pé, queria ficar com ela pra sempre, mas ela disse que sabia o que eu fazia e que não poderia, não queria impedir isso. Disse que outras pessoas precisavam de mim. Depois de muito relutar, de tentar convence-la do contrario, concordei. Seliah me disse ainda que uma coisa especial aconteceria um dia. Não sabia ainda o que era, mas quando descobrisse, se descobrisse, me diria.

Bob fez uma pausa. Suspirou como se estivesse revivendo aquele dia:

- Seliah ainda fez uma revelação que de maneira nenhuma eu esperava. Então eu entendi porque eu via tanto brilho nela. Seliah era um anjo. Um anjo que desistiu da imortalidade para ter sentimentos humanos. Queria se apaixonar, queria dar a luz a um filho. Queria sentir o amor de Deus dessa forma.

- Um anjo? Assim como Ana? Disse Dean espantado.

- Sim, disse Bob. Não tão igual. Ana arrancou a "graça" dela não é. Nossa! Isso realmente soa estranho, mas Seliah apenas desistiu da imortalidade. Não me olhe assim, eu não sei como! Ela já era assim quando a conheci! - Disse Bob ao ver a cara de "como pode?" que Dean fazia. – De alguma forma ela abandonou isso, mas a tal da "graça" ainda permaneceu nela, de alguma maneira. E ela esperou até o ultimo momento pra me contar. Essa era uma das razões pela quais ela sabia do que eu fazia sem que eu nunca tivesse contado nada.

- E quais eram as outras? Perguntou Dean, interessado de verdade, ligando os pontos e realmente confirmando que Madeline poderia ter algo "angelical" nela.

- Bem, várias vezes ela me pegou no telefone com seu pai e outros caçadores. Tentei disfarçar muito, muito mesmo, mas não adiantava. Ela ouvia e com certeza devia rir por dentro, com minhas mentiras ruins.

- Por isso Madeline conhecia nosso sobrenome. Dean falou olhando Bob. – ela nos contou sobre isso quando a encontramos.

- Sim, mas aposto que não falou sobre o negócio de anjo, falou?

- Não. Respondeu Dean.

- Já te digo por que ela não contou, deixe-me retomar a linha dos pensamentos. – E bebeu mais um pouco do que tinha no seu copo.

Dean balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Definitivamente nascera para viver no meio dos anjos.

- Bem, voltando, depois daquilo, só me restou voltar pra cá. Não queria discutir com ela. Dois meses depois ela me ligou, dizendo que esperava um filho. Eu fiquei extremamente feliz, mas esperei até Madeline nascer pra voltar lá. Ela era radiante como a mãe.

Dean sabia disso. Ele via e começava achar que poderia estar sentindo por Madeline o mesmo que Bob um dia sentiu por Seliah. Não seria bom pra ambos. Nunca era:

- Eu não podia mais ficar com elas Dean, simplesmente não dava. Pensei no futuro de Madeline e em tudo que eu já vira. Ela estaria protegida, com um "anjo particular" – Dean riu quando Bob lhe disse isso. Madeline uma vez fizera essa mesma comparação ao falar sobre sua vida antes deles. – e estaria mais ainda se eu estivesse longe e não a influenciasse. Pelo visto, influenciei mesmo assim. Hã! – Bob esfregou os olhos - Então, seguimos dessa forma. Sempre falava com Madeline e a visitava nos seus aniversários.

- Mas Bob, porque ela não me contou sobre isso de anjo. Seria crucial considerando que...

- Considerando...? Bob fez uma pausa para que Dean continuasse a frase.

- Esquece.

- É Dean, Madeline não contou porque ela não sabe. Seliah contou sobre mim a Madeline, pois ela sabia que a menina precisava pelo menos aprender a se proteger desde pequena, sabendo o que existe por aí. Ela tinha uma missão. Mas sobre anjos ela nunca disse nada. Achou melhor que Madeline crescesse sem ter esse tipo de responsabilidade sobre os ombros.

- Madeline... Ela TEM uma missão? Como assim Bob?

- Não faço idéia. Quando Madeline completou sete anos, Seliah me ligou contando que havia recebido uma visita, a visita de um dos seus irmãos. Ele disse a ela que Madeline estava predestinada, mas Seliah não me disse pra que.

- Caramba! Mais uma!

- Bota "caramba" nisso! Disse Bob, abrindo bem os olhos, tirando o boné por um instante e mexendo no cabelo.

O efeito do álcool parecia estar passando, mas Bob já tinha começado que já tinha começado a falar, não parou. Para Dean, era visível que Bob queria ter dito tudo isso há muito tempo, mas foi necessária quase uma garrafa de uísque e uma fossa muito grande pra ter colocado pra fora o que sentia.

"E porque justamente pra mim?" Pensou Dean:

- Mas agora eu percebo. Continuo Bob – Que tudo isso tem a ver com vocês. Você e Sam. Vocês dois também são predestinados, também tem anjos nas suas vidas, a encontraram quase por acaso e....

- Espera, espera Bob. Você acha que ela tem algo com o Apocalipse também? Dean levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro, falou mexendo as mãos. – Não Bob, não pode haver mais vidas ligadas a isso. Basta Sam e eu.

- Não sei Dean. Ela vem se interessando demais por anjos e coisas ligadas ao Apocalipse. Você vê! Ela não para de ler sobre e fica perguntando ao Sam... Acho que ela está começando a sentir algo, está percebendo. Ela vai fazer vinte e cinco anos!

- O que isso tem a ver Bob?

- Na ultima ligação que Seliah fez pra mim, há algum tempo, ela me disse que recebeu uma outra visita de seus irmãos, dizendo que o dia de Madeline cumprir seu destino estava cada vez mais próximo. Ela começaria a sentir isso sozinha, quando fizesse vinte e cinco anos.

- E quando é?

- Daqui uma semana.

Bob levou sua cadeira até a pia e tomou um copo de água, enquanto Dean se encostou ao batente da porta, segurando sua cabeça:

- E sabe Dean, – Disse Bob ao devolver o copo a pia. – Eu acho que tem tudo a ver com vocês. Tudo.

Dean apenas o encarou. Estático.

**...**


	14. Chapter 14 Teorias e Considerações

**Teorias e Considerações**

Depois de mandar Dean pra casa, Madeline olhou em um dos vasos da varanda, onde tinha deixado uma chave reserva, pra alguém, em qualquer emergência, ou coisa assim. Ao fazer isso se lembrou de que não havia pedido a ninguém para molhar as plantas de sua mãe que ficavam na varanda. Viu que simplesmente não acertou nada. Arrumou as malas e saiu de lá:

- Fui precipitada demais. Começo a pensar se fiz a coisa certa em sair daqui. Deveria continuar aqui e fazer um mestrado, arranjar uma família....

O pensamento a fez se encolher. Nunca sentira dúvida quanto ao que queria fazer e nunca tinha pensado em família. Sim, queria viver aventuras, mas agora, depois de estar com duas pessoas maravilhosas, que já presenciaram tanta coisa, e ver tudo o que elas viram, percebeu que poderia estar errada. Ser normal estava começando a parecer legal.

Entrou em casa e o cheiro familiar veio ao seu encontro:

- Ai mãe, que saudade de você. Você saberia o que fazer, com certeza. Se você estivesse aqui, tudo seria mais fácil.

Continuou andando pela casa. Tinha realmente sido precipitada. Devia ter vendido algumas coisas, alugado a casa, algo assim. Estava tudo empoeirando. Aproveitaria a nova forma de viajar para levar suas coleções para a casa do pai. Os discos, os cds, dvds, estava começando a sentir falta deles:

- São 3 semanas fora e já me sinto assim. Imagina daqui um ano!

Subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Pensava em Sam e Dean. Era estranho o jogo de sentimentos que sentia no momento. Começou a perceber que realmente o que sentia por Sam era grande, mas porque Dean a atraiu tanto? Depois do que acontecera na varanda, percebeu que sentimentos que pareciam iguais para ela, não eram na verdade. Dean era tudo de bom, mas não era o que a completava de verdade. Definitivamente sentia algo, mas não era amor. Não estava apaixonada. Quando esteve com Sam, foi diferente. Era como se tivesse nascido para estar com ele:

- Foi necessário estar com Dean. Eu sei. Eu... Precisei. Mas ainda quero explicações. O porquê dessas visões, de conseguir mudar de lugar tão rápido e mandar as pessoas... Por isso Dean ficou tão assustado, me falando sobre Cass e um tal Zacariah.

Madeline se lembrou de que vira quando beijou Dean, que Cass e Zacariah faziam a mesma coisa que ela: deslocavam-se rapidamente. Até rápido demais:

- Deus, qual é minha verdadeira ligação com esse pessoal? Todos eles...

**...**

Sam finalmente foi tomar banho, depois de passar um tempo pensando na vida, em Madeline... Tanta coisa. Ligou o chuveiro: A cabeça quase batendo na ducha. Tinha pensado num banho de banheira, mas não seria nada confortável:

- Porque penso tanto nela. Ela mudou alguma coisa em mim, eu sinto. A raiva diminuiu, estou me sentindo melhor com relação à Dean... e até com os anjos. E agora ela passa esse tempo todo com ele... Porque ela faria isso? Será que, da forma que eu sinto que ela me transformou, eu a transformei? Isso não seria nada bom. Eu não quero mais machucar ninguém. Deus!

Pegou o xampu e esfregou a cabeça com tanta força que o movimento parecia querer limpar as memórias e não apenas o cabelo.

**...**

Depois das palavras de Bob, Dean ficou como em estado de choque. As únicas coisas que via na cabeça eram anjos e mais anjos. Todos o que já tinha encontrado. Lembrou-se de Anna também. Confiou nela, deu um pedaço de seu coração a ela e ela praticamente o traiu. Não pensava que anjos poderiam trair assim. Chegar num ponto em que o que vivera com ela não significava mais nada. Depois, reconsiderou, pois se lúcifer estava por aí era porque a traição cabia em qualquer ser do planeta. Neste instante, pensou:

- Será que Madeline é capaz disso também?

Sentou-se no sofá e esperou.

**...**

Ainda pensativa Madeline subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Ele estava do mesmo jeitinho de quando o deixou. Sentiu-se um tanto completa. A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar foi ligar seu CD player, que estava muito mal equilibrado numa mesinha velha do lado de sua cama. Passou pelas estações de radio, mas nada chamou a atenção. Decidiu então ouvir um CD da banda Lifehouse. Há tempos não ouvia aquele CD. Deitou-se tentando relaxar um pouco. O que acabara de acontecer com Dean tinha sido importante e estava começando a perceber que não poderia continuar alimentando nenhum sentimento nele. Teria que resolver a situação e tornar público um possível envolvimento com Sam. Sentia muito por isso, pois Dean com certeza ficaria mal. Será que teria raiva de Sam? Ela sentiu todo tipo de sentimento com relação à Sam quando beijou o irmão mais velho, mas não via raiva ali. Será que ela seria o pivô de uma nova desavença?

- Fui uma estúpida! Como vou resolver isso agora, como? Por que me deixei levar por aquelas sensações? E que sensações são aquelas?! – Suspirou - Estar com Sam foi incrível e simples. Com Dean também foi incrível, mas, não é ele... É Sam, sempre foi. Sempre... - Bateu na própria cabeça - Madeline acorde! Você conhece o cara há duas semanas e está lidando como se fosse sempre?

As luzes do quarto piscaram:

- Boa noite amiguinha!

Madeline levantou-se num pulo ao ouvir a voz conhecida que veio da porta do seu quarto:

- Prudence? Quase gritou Madeline, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. – O que faz aqui? Como...

-- Todo mundo sabe onde te encontrar sublime, ó sublime Madeline.

A voz de Prudence saía num tom sarcástico e raivoso, apesar dos movimentos não demonstrarem nenhum tipo de agressividade.

- Como assim "todo mundo"? Disse Madeline, já de pé. Estava confusa. O que aquela garota que nem era sua amiga de verdade fazia ali? Ela nunca contara a garota baixa, morena e de cabelos cacheados onde morava.

- Todo mundo Madeline. Demônios, anjos e esse tipo de coisa.

Madeline começou a perceber que algo estava errado. Muito errado. E vasculhou no seu cérebro, cheio de teoria, o que poderia estar acontecendo:

- Ah! Vamos logo com isso!

Os olhos de Prudence ficaram negros.

- Prudence, você,,,

- É. Não sou bem Prudence. Você sabe... Só essa casquinha bonitinha tem esse nome. Legal, né?

Prudence deu dois passos na direção de Madeline. Certo pânico tomou conta da caçadora "estreante":

"Pense, Madeline, pense! Você sabe o que fazer." A voz na sua consciência praticamente gritava:

- Achei que seria mais difícil ou até emocionante! As histórias que contam sobre você são muito mais interessantes. Onde está a poderosíssima Madeline Castro agora?


	15. Chapter 15 Primeira Vez

**Primeira Vez**

- E então? Onde está a poderosíssima Madeline Castro agora?

Prudence foi se aproximando aos poucos de Madeline que não entendia porque tanta demora. Achava que Prudence seria rápida e nem lhe daria chance. Com certeza sabia quem era o seu pai e estava atrás dela para vingar-se dele.

Num estalo, lembrou-se de sua habilidade. Prudence queria saber onde Madeline estava? Ia ter que procurar. Pensou em ir para longe, deixa-la desnorteada, mas de alguma forma sabia que Prudence a encontraria. E se resolvesse ir para a casa do pai? Devia saber onde era também, mas não seria estúpida o bastante de por os pés em um terreno onde havia três caçadores bem treinados. Devia saber disso. Mas, no meio das reflexões todas, mesmo sem saber como sua cabeça conseguia pensar tanto ao mesmo tempo, teve um lampejo de Sam e seu "problema" com demônios. Com um em especial, que fez mudar a vida dele completamente. Algo ferveu dentro de Madeline. Não deixaria aquilo sair dali. Por qualquer um que cruzasse o caminho daquilo. Por Sam. Então, seguiu seu instinto:

- Bem Prudence, você quer saber onde Madeline Castro está? Então me siga!

Concentrou-se e apareceu na porta da cozinha. Prudence ficou realmente desnorteada, como Madeline previra. Prudence já tinha ouvido falar muitas coisas sobre Madeline, mas presenciar era diferente.

Enquanto Prudence descia as escadas, desconfiada, Madeline corria o mais rápido que podia para ver se conseguia fazer o básico contra demônios: pegou uma garrafa com água, um resto de sal que tinha esquecido no armário. Conseguiu sair da cozinha quando Prudence espiou para dentro dela, percebendo que Madeline estivera ali, pois as portas do armário estavam abertas e as cadeiras jogadas no chão.

Madeline surgiu novamente no seu quarto e derrubou várias canetas atrás de uma que servisse para escrever no chão:

- Minha mãe ia pirar se visse isso! Sussurrou, enquanto desenhava rapidamente uma pequena armadilha no piso frio, num espaço pequeno entre a escada e a porta de seu quarto. Sabia tudo de cor. Passara anos obcecada, aprendendo, absorvendo tudo aquilo. Prudence viu onde Madeline estava, bem a tempo desta terminar o desenho:

- Ah vadiazinha! Quer brincar de esconde-esconde não é só você que...

E Prudence apareceu no alto da escada, bem em cima do desenho que Madeline fizera:

- se locomove rápido.

Ao tentar dar mais um passo na direção de Madeline, Prudence percebeu o que havia acontecido. Não conseguia sair do lugar:

- Sua estúpida! Tanta coisa que você poderia fazer e faz apenas isso?

- Não, disse Madeline. Foi ao quarto e voltou com a água benta – Acho que vou fazer uns testes. Afinal, nunca fui numa caçada mesmo. – E jogou um pouco de água na garota presa. Viu um vapor subindo dela. Sentiu uma sensação de divertimento vindo de dentro de si.

- Vadia, vadia e mais vadia! Ah se eu pudesse por minhas mãos em você!

- E porque não tenta? Madeline salpicou sal no demônio amarrado e riu. Sentiu algo bem estranho. Uma raiva, uma angustia que nunca tinha sentido antes. Dean apareceu subitamente nos seus pensamentos e o gosto dele na sua boca. Parou por um segundo pensativa, mas Prudence continuava a tagarelar:

- Ei, por que não me tira daqui? Eu não vou fazer nada com você, apenas te levar pro meu pai. Ele quer você inteira. Quer te fazer uma proposta... Tudo que você sempre quis...

Essa fala fez Madeline parar:

- Porque seu pai ia querer a mim? Por que ele me proporia algo? Sei muito bem quem ele é e não tenho nada que sirva para ele! Não preciso de nada que venha dele! Madeline gritava. Era como se já tivesse ouvido aquilo antes e a raiva se acumulava mais no seu peito.

- Alias tudo que eu sempre quis está acontecendo bem agora. – Continuou - Sempre quis ir atrás de demônios imundos como você. Mas nem foi preciso... Você veio direto pra mim. Vou te mandar de volta pro inferno. Vadia!

**...**

Sam finalmente saiu do banho. Um pouco revigorado, mas ainda sim se sentindo perdido e vazio. Faltava a presença de Madeline ali. "Que coisa!" Pensou, rindo de si. Vestiu suas roupas. Uma calça jeans azul, já bem gasta e uma camisa xadrez. Uma típica combinação de Sam Winchester.

Um barulho e uma imagem refletida no espelho:

- Puxa Cass! Toda vez tem que ser assim! Me assustou droga!

- Desculpe Sam, mas você precisa resolver uma coisa. – Cass foi erguendo seus dedos em direção a testa de Sam enquanto este tentava perguntar:

- Que coisa? Ei, calma aí!

Mas Cass já tinha tocado nele.

**...**

- Ah Madeline! Pobre Madeline! Quanta raiva! Aposto que nunca sentiu isso antes não é? Esse é o efeito Winchester nas pessoas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Porque você não pergunta para o seu papaizinho querido. Aposto que ele e os Winchester têm muito pra dizer a você. Podem te contar tudo. Afinal, céus e inferno sabem de você e você mesma não sabe! – Prudence riu sarcasticamente. A raiva explodiu no peito de Madeline. Não ia ficar mais nenhum minuto com aquela coisa na sua frente:

- Sabe, acho que acabei de descobrir uma característica dos demônios que os livros não costumam citar: Vocês falam demais! – E com isso aproximou-se de Prudence e recitou:

- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,

omnis legio, et secta diabolica,

- Há! Riu Prudence – Vai começar com essa! Tadinha da meiga Madeline. Não sabe nem metade do que tem dentro dela. Ainda ganhou novas características e nem sabe de onde veio! Todo mundo mente pra ela, esconde coisas e ela tem que se virar com um exorcismo piegas desse. Pobrezinha!

Madeline ouviu a tudo e a raiva se tornou ainda maior. Sem saber como, não se deixou abalar e terminou de recitar:

- Ergo draco maledicte et sectio,

Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabólica,  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos.

- Simples, mas eficaz, não Prudence? A expressão de Madeline estava séria. Um zumbido invadiu sua cabeça. Um som. Doía, mas ela se manteve firme.

Imediatamente uma fumaça preta saiu pela boca de Prudence. Sam apareceu na porta de entrada que estava aberta, bem a tempo de ver o corpo rolar escada abaixo. Quando ouviu o baque no fim da escada, Madeline desceu rapidamente para ver se a garota estava bem. Sam chegou do lado do corpo ao mesmo tempo:

- O que....

Sam começou uma pergunta, mas Madeline, que já tinha verificado que a garota ainda estava viva, fez um sinal para que ele se calasse. Com uma mão segurava a própria cabeça e com a outra tocou a testa da garota, que imediatamente sumiu da frente deles.

- Pronto. Disse, antes de sentar-se no chão e abraçar as pernas. Sua cabeça, que há segundos doía como se tivesse uma britadeira ali dentro, sossegou. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo seu nariz. Sam apressou-se para sentar ao lado dela e apara-la. Ao sentir os braços de Sam em sua volta, Madeline soltou o corpo:

- Madeline, o que aconteceu... o que está acontecendo aqui? Sam perguntou.

- Longa história Sam. Ajude-me a levantar. Preciso me deitar no meu quarto. - E apontou para cima com a cabeça, indicando o caminho.

Sam então a levantou nos braços e começou a subir a escada.

_**Bem, cenas de ação não são o meu forte, mas Madeline tinha que saber o que é **__**"Saving people, hunting things. Family Business"**__**. **__**Reviews**__** são bem vindas! XoXo**_


	16. Chapter 16 Perguntas, Respostas e Calor

**Perguntas, Respostas e Calor**

Madeline abriu os olhos. Por um minuto esqueceu onde estava, mas aos poucos as lembranças vinham a sua mente. Esfregou os olhos. Olhou em volta. Havia um paninho manchado de vermelho no criado mudo ao lado da cama que não estava lá antes. Levantou-se. Foi ao banheiro. Olhou no espelho e achou que estava com uma cara horrível. Voltou ao quarto. Deu uma olhada pela janela e viu Sam apanhando pitangas numa das arvores. Tão fácil pra ele. Sorriu e apertou o play no seu Cd Player novamente. Afinal, Prudence tinha estragado o momento dela com seu amado som. Aproximou-se da sua prateleira com Cds. Classic Rock e boy bands forravam a placa de madeira pregada na parede.

Alguns minutos, ali olhando e um sonzinho, a fez virar-se para a porta. Sam carregava uma vasilha com as frutas e chupava uma pitanga:

"Tão iguais e tão diferentes!"

- Não deboche dos meus Cds Sam! São clássicos! Disse Madeline, quando Sam chegou perto dela, roçando de leve no seu braço e zombando de um dos CDs:

- Desde quando boy bands são clássicos?

- São clássicos para mim oras! Clássicos da música pop!

- E o Classic Rock?

- Os dois estilos podem andar juntos e em harmonia! Fez uma cara fingindo que estava brava e se jogou na cama novamente. – Suas músicas também não são lá essas coisas! Sam apenas olhou e sentou-se no sofá:

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Disse Madeline olhando pela janela.

- Uma ou duas horas. Fiquei aqui com você por um tempo e fui dar uma volta lá fora, ver se estava tudo bem. Achei que você estivesse um pouco fraca e procurei algo pra você comer, mas não tem nada. Só isso. – Disse Sam, apontando para a vasilha de frutas que ele havia deixado sobre a escrivaninha que havia no quarto.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Eu estou bem! Apenas com uma dorzinha mínima de cabeça.

Então, Madeline lembrou-se do que Prudence havia dito. Que os Winchester e seu próprio pai estavam mentindo para ela. Não sabia se era a hora certa de perguntar, mas achava que Sam seria sincero e ali, longe dos outros, seria mais fácil:

- Sam, tem algo que você queria me contar? Arriscou.

- Como assim Mad?

- Vocês estão escondendo algo de mim? Dean, meu pai e você?

Sam ficou intrigado. Por que ela estaria perguntando isso?

- Não. Eu não estou escondendo nada. Madeline vá direto ao ponto.

- Ok. Prudence esteve aqui. Você viu quando a mandei de volta...

- Você a mandou de volta. Espera, acho melhor você me explicar melhor isso.

- Ah! Isso vai ser mais complicado do que parece, mas como você já tem experiência com coisas incríveis...

- Sim, tenho e muita.

- Então. Eu não sei por onde começar.

- Que tal você começar pelo momento em que saiu com Dean. – Os olhos de Sam brilharam e seu rosto corou. Madeline sentiu uma ponta de ciúme vindo daquele homem. Sorriu, levantou-se e foi sentar ao seu lado:

- Sam Winchester está com ciúme!

- Claro que não! Digo isso porque, depois que vocês saíram, alias um bom tempo depois, Castiel me mandou vir aqui resolver alguma coisa. Achei que era com relação à Dean e encontro você, em... Sei lá onde é aqui.

- Brasil, Sam.

- O quê?

- Essa é minha casa... Do Brasil.

- Madeline, como?

- Bem, Ok. - Madeline deu um suspiro. – Eu estava com Dean no Impala, pensei em praia e toquei no rosto dele. Então aparecemos na praia...

- Peraí? Vocês tipo, aparataram na praia?

- Ah! Você leu Harry Potter? Eu li todos os livros, vi os filmes e....

- Madeline! Não sei como você consegue ser assim... Não mude de assunto! Como vocês foram parar na praia? E sim... Eu li os livros.. tá?

Madeline sorriu com a cara constrangida de Sam:

- Então, eu não sei como aconteceu, apenas descobri isso na manhã seguinte de quando, bem... De quando ficamos pela primeira vez. Eu estava na cozinha e desejei estar no quarto e então estava lá. Fiz uns testes depois e sem querer fui parar na praia... Com o Dean. Eu o levei junto, assim... Sem querer... Aí, já que percebi que poderia percorrer grandes distancias, resolvi dar um pulo em casa. Estava com saudades daqui.

Sam apesar de já ter visto de tudo um pouco nesse mundo, ainda estava intrigado com esse poder de Madeline:

- Você faz como Castiel... Você é um anjo? – Disse Sam.

- Affe! Bufou Madeline – Você e Dean só pensam nisso? Ele ficou furioso me acusando de não ter contado pra ele que eu era um!

- Bem, estamos no meio da briga entre o céu e o inferno e você aparece fazendo coisas que os anjos fazem. O que você quer que a gente pense?

- Eu não sou anjo. Não sou! Madeline insistiu.

Já estava bem escuro e as luzes do cômodo piscaram. Sam se pos alerta. Madeline não percebeu:

- Mas porque trouxe Dean? Sam perguntou.

- Ele é meu amigo e estava comigo. O trouxe para passear e fiz bem. Ele precisava dar uma volta... Assim como você. Os dois tem peso demais dentro de si. Vi muito bem quando beijei os dois.

Madeline parou ao reparar no que havia dito:

- Você o que? Sam quase gritou.

- Sam... é que.. Droga! Eu e minha boca grande! Estive com Dean hoje, aqui... Bem não exatamente aqui – Madeline disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse que a imagem que se formou na sua mente fosse projetada pra fora, para não ter que falar - lá embaixo, na varanda e nos beijamos.

- Você beijou meu irmão? Por que.. Achei que... É que ele É o Dean, não é? - A expressão de Sam era dura. Estava fervendo de ciúmes e foi ficando vermelho, de um jeito que Madeline ainda não tinha visto. Parecia um garoto bobo do colegial – Ele sempre fica com a garota.

- Sinceramente Sam? Eu, eu não sei! Eu estava ali e era como se algo me puxasse para ele. Um magnetismo, uma energia, sabe? Senti isso em você também, mas é... Diferente. Forte, porem doce. Com ele é outra coisa, tem outro jeito... Sei lá... Ah! Era eu quem estava pedindo respostas... Agora estou respondendo.

Madeline virou o rosto para o outro lado e abraçou as pernas. Algo bem no fundo do seu peito doeu e este movimento a fez pensar que a dor melhoraria.

Ficou em silencio por um tempo. Sam não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Estava se sentindo mal, mas não conseguia ficar mais nervoso do que isso. Ele olhava para Madeline e via sinceridade na feição dela. Achou que já era o bastante sobre Dean. Não precisaria de nenhum detalhe enquanto estivesse ali, com ela:

- Mad, por favor, me explique sobre isso de ver coisas quando... Nos beija.

O tom que Sam empregou ao falar a palavra "nos" fez Madeline olha pra ele. Era como se ele estivesse se conformando em tê-la compartilhado com Dean. Resolveu falar:

- Bem, explicar vai ser um pouco demais Sam, porque eu não faço idéia do que houve ou porque houve. Nunca tinha acontecido antes... E não que eu tenha beijado muita gente...

Sam viu Madeline corar:

- Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Quando nos beijamos, achei que era algo eventual, que pudesse ter acontecido porque há dias eu já queria ter te beijado e achava que estava demorando demais... – Madeline ficou mais vermelha. As palavras saíram sem medida - Mas depois, quando... – ela parou um pouquinho, não sabia se diria as palavras certas, mas não encontrou outras – Quando não resisti e beijei Dean, - Sam se mexeu no sofá, desconfortável - Aconteceu de novo. Não faço idéia do que seja. Foi desse jeito que soube de coisas sobre você e uma garota chamada Jéssica. Você ainda é cheio de culpa pela morte dela... E pela morte de sua mãe. Você acha que começou tudo. E Dean... – Madeline abaixou a cabeça - Dean tem culpa e medo... Mas não quero falar sobre ele.

Sam então falou, lembrando de várias coisas e ainda achando intrigante aquela garota na sua frente. Ela a atraía, ela sabia coisas sobre ele sem que precisasse falar. Por que ela estava no caminho deles?

- Faz algum tempo... Sobre Jéssica, mas ainda me sinto culpado por aquilo. E agora ainda tem o apocalipse...

- Que você acha que começou.

- E não foi? É, tem isso também. Acho que nunca vou deixar de sentir essa dor. Tudo acontece por minha culpa. Dean sofre por minha culpa... Talvez isso com você também seja minha culpa.

Madeline ficou com a expressão séria. Sentiu que tocou numa das feridas mais profundas de Sam:

- Sossega Sam. Não é culpa sua.

- Há! Todo mundo diz isso! Como você tem certeza?

- Não sei. Mas não veio de você Sam, sossega!

Mais alguns segundos de silencio, onde só se ouvia a música vindo do rádio, e Sam diz:

- Mas uma coisa é certa Madeline. Você me fez... Me faz bem.

Ele queria saber por que estava dizendo aquilo. Simplesmente saiu e ele percebeu que não daria mais para parar:

- Como assim? A garota falou com um ar confuso. Ela só tinha arranjado encrenca, estava com medo dos irmãos brigarem mais por sua causa. Como ela poderia ter feito bem?

- Depois de ficarmos... Juntos... Uma boa parte da raiva que eu tinha dentro de mim se dissipou. Um pouco da tristeza também. Foi como se eu ficasse mais... Limpo.

Madeline olhava para Sam, balançando a cabeça, considerando coisas. Logo após te-lo beijado, seu coração se encheu de tanta dor e raiva que teve que sair de perto dele. Será que isso fazia parte de sua novíssima coleção de poderes também? "Limpar" as pessoas através de um beijo? Com Dean acontecera da mesma forma. Muita dor atingiu seu coração e foi até necessário mandá-lo embora. Parecia algo passageiro, todos aqueles sentimentos misturados, mas sentiu tanta raiva ali com Prudence. Não era natural dela... Ela sabia, podia sentir. As coisas ficavam mais confusas a cada minuto.

Fez-se silencio. Madeline sentou-se então de frente para Sam, com as costas no braço do sofá, abraçou as pernas novamente. O olhou de cima abaixo. Viu o tamanho de seus ombros e a franja que caia levemente sobre seus olhos. O movimento que ele fez ao se levantar, pegar mais uma pitanga e levar a boca.

Madeline resolveu aproximar-se. Sentou bem ao lado de Sam e encostou o seu braço no dele. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu percorrer seu corpo.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Um sentimento forte tomou conta de Madeline. Praticamente hipnotizada pela forma quase perfeita sentada a sua frente, parecia ficar cada vez mais claro que ele tinha sido feito para ela e vice-versa. Tinha tudo que ela sempre quis, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Era esperto, inteligente, falava bem. Ela apreciava esse tipo de coisa num homem. Além disso, tinha toda aquela altura, os ombros largos, os cabelos jogados, os olhos claros. Um vulto de Dean passou na sua mente. Dean também era tudo isso, mas se parecia demais com ela. Ele poderia ser seu amigo... Quase seu irmão.

O olhar de Madeline fixado em Sam o fez sorrir. Ela virou o rosto, corada novamente.

Sam então se aproximou e encostou o nariz na têmpora direita de Madeline. A garota o fazia sentir perfeito, sem mácula. Não queria a deixar mal fazendo mais perguntas. Não estava ligando para o que ela teve com Dean mais cedo. Queria, naquele momento, apenas aproveitar o tempo com ela e só com ela. Aproximou-se ainda mais e beijou o rosto da garota. O nariz dele foi fazendo o contorno das maçãs do rosto de Madeline e os lábios se aproximando dos dela. Então...

- Sam?

Sam voltou o rosto para a primeira posição:

- Sim.

O calor do hálito de Sam em sua pele fez mais um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Madeline. A mão dela tocou a coxa dele e segurou o jeans. Nestes minutos havia esquecido Dean, havia esquecido as histórias de Prudence. A presença de Sam a deixava completa e quente, como se tivessem ligado um aquecedor no quarto num dia de verão:

- Estou pensando Sam...

Madeline disse apenas isso e fez um movimento ágil. Um impulso. A hora certa. Ficou de joelhos sobre o sofá e em segundos estava de joelhos sobre o colo de Sam, que sequer se mexeu:

- Estou pensando que, realmente – disse isso com seu nariz encostando-se ao de Sam – finalmente fiz uma escolha certa.

- Que escolha? Sam murmurou reclinando um pouquinho a cabeça.

Madeline não respondeu. Não precisava. Sentiu o aroma do hálito de Sam: uma mistura de pitanga e pasta de dente. Não se conteve mais e beijou Sam.

Os flashes da mente dele se repetiram na dela, mas ela fez o possível para ignorá-los e o beijo se tornou mais urgente, como se aquele assunto estivesse atrasado demais e precisasse ser resolvido imediatamente. As mãos de Madeline desceram dos ombros para o colarinho da camisa xadrez de Sam, começando a abrir os botões, tarefa que parecia demorar uma eternidade. Decidiu então puxar os dois lados da camisa, fazendo voar alguns botões:

- Sempre quis fazer isso! Disse sorrindo, entre vários beijos curtos.

Então, num movimento rápido, Sam a levantou no colo, fazendo com que Madeline cruzasse as pernas nas suas costas. A garota o beijava agarrada aos seus cabelos enquanto as mãos dele seguravam firmemente a cintura dela. Deitou-a suavemente na cama. No caminho até lá, esbarrou na mesinha onde estava o CD Player, que tocava uma música que parecia ter sido feita para aquele momento, fazendo o CD pular. Não poderia ser coincidência justamente aquela musica estar tocando:

- Me desculpe Maddy... ! Disse Sam

- Sem problemas. Só o som da sua respiração me é suficiente.

O CD voltou a tocar, enchendo o quarto com a melodia rápida, cheia de significados.

Sam tirou a própria camisa, deixando a mostra os ombros largos, os músculos e sua tatuagem. Madeline tocou na tatuagem de Sam e logo em seguida tirou a sua própria blusa também, deixando a mostra seu pingente em forma de pentagrama e um sutiã branco. Tudo muito simples, o que deixou Sam ainda mais inspirado. Beijou a testa de Madeline, seus olhos, tocou o pingente com o nariz e...

- Sam! - Madeline o fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela – Eu.. Nunca... Você sabe.. Eu não...

Sam sorriu carinhosamente, mostrando as covinhas:

- Ok. Sem problemas. Eu posso cuidar disso!

Madeline riu. Feliz. Nunca se sentira tão feliz. Um vulto de preocupação passou por ela, mas não durou muito, pois as mãos grandes de Sam abriam o botão do seu jeans e seus lábios chegavam para beijar os dela mais uma vez.

_**Oi! A Música que está tocando na fic é First Time, da banda Lifehouse. Desculpem-me pelo capitulo gigante, mas não consegui separar em dois. Se chegaram até aqui agradeço muito mesmo! Então deixem um review pra eu ficar ainda mais feliz!**_

_**XoXo**_


	17. Chapter 17 QuebrandoColando

**Quebrando/Colando**

- O quê?

Madeline levantou de uma vez da cama. Acordou como se tivesse levado um susto. Olhou em volta e não viu Sam:

- Eu devo ter sonhado... Não é possível.

- Foi tão ruim assim? Sam disse sorridente quando chegou à porta do quarto no momento em que Madeline se certificava que estava acordada:

- Não, é que... Foi... Perfeito! Por isso.. Pareceu sonho... Que sonho! Tá quente aqui não?

Sam riu mais ainda e sentou-se ao lado dela. Beijaram-se.

Madeline olhou pela janela e o dia já estava claro. Bem claro:

- Nossa! É tarde!

- Ou cedo... – Sam disse, passando o braço esquerdo pela cintura de Madeline, beijando-lhe os lábios, o pescoço e fazendo uma pequena pressão para que a garota se deitasse novamente.

Apesar da tentativa, Madeline não cedeu:

- Hey, que horas são?

- Não faço idéia. Sam disse com a voz abafada, pois os lábios ainda faziam pressão no pescoço de Madeline.

- Sam! Foco! Você tem um relógio bem no seu pulso!

Sam então parou, revirou os olhos e conferiu a hora:

- Quatro horas.

- Merda! - Exclamou Madeline.

- Por quê? Quis saber Sam.

- Eu saí de casa por volta das duas da tarde e ainda não dei as caras. Meu pai deve estar furioso.

- Ele deve é estar dormindo. Existe um tal de fuso horário... Disse Sam, investindo num beijo mais uma vez.

- É, pode ser que esteja dormindo, mas precisamos ir.

- Maddy... - Disse Sam, fazendo a famosa carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Fala Sam... - Madeline revirou os olhos.

Ele não precisou falar. Apenas abriu um sorriso enorme pra ela. Ela entendeu perfeitamente:

- Ok. Mas depois vamos pra casa...

- Uhum! Concordou Sam – Só me avisa quando você for me mandar, pra eu ficar preparado... Quando Cass me mandou pra cá eu quase rolei porta adentro.

Madeline riu.

- Não conhecia este seu lado safado e engraçadinho Sr. Sam Winchester. – Esticou a mão e bagunçou o cabelo de Sam:

- É tudo culpa sua Maddy.

**...**

Apareceram na frente da casa de Bob. Alta madrugada. Riram baixinho na porta. Dois adolescentes bobos com medo de chegar em casa tão tarde. Depararam-se com Dean sentado no sofá da sala, com as mão unidas, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, com a feição preocupada.

Dean não conseguiu dormir. Até tentou, mas as informações que Bob tinha passado a ele no dia anterior não deixaram. Isso, mais o acontecimento com Madeline o fizeram pensativo e agitado. Resolveu descer. Ligou a TV, mas num volume tão baixo que nem estava escutando e se pudesse escutar, não estaria prestando atenção. Ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo apenas levantou os olhos.

Espantou-se ao ver Madeline abraçada a Sam. Os dois com expressões serenas e felizes. Levantou-se e o gesto fez Madeline entender que era hora de se acertar com o outro irmão. Apertou a mão de Sam. Ele se abaixou e ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Preciso resolver a bagunça aqui, como fiz com você. Sobe, tenta dormir de novo. Depois nos falamos. E beijou o rosto do recém-adquirido namorado.

Sam assentiu e subiu. Antes, olhou pra Dean um pouco constrangido. O irmão segurou o olhar com uma expressão séria e firme. Talvez conversassem depois.

Madeline deu alguns passos na direção de Dean. Ele falou primeiro:

- Quer dizer que funciona assim? Você me leva pra lá, fica comigo e volta pra casa com meu irmão? Super.

"É, não será fácil." Pensou Madeline.

- Dean, não é simples o que eu tenho pra te dizer. Nem um pouco. Vamos pra cozinha. Sei que é tarde... ou cedo, mas vou fazer um café.

Ele então seguiu a garota até a cozinha. Sentou-se a mesa. Madeline foi abrindo os armários e pegando o que precisava. Sem olhar para Dean disse:

- Dean, eu... Amo o Sam.

Dean se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável:

- Eu já tinha ficado com ele antes... Antes de ficar com você. Ante ontem pra ser mais exata, quando você saiu com meu pai.

"Por isso aquelas carinhas, aqueles gestos entre os dois. Sou mesmo um estúpido." Pensou Dean.

- E porque retribuiu meu beijo hoje, ontem... Que seja. Porque ficou comigo se...

- Eu sinceramente não... sei. Eu queria e eu achei... Droga, eu não vou conseguir falar assim, desse jeito.

- Preciso de uma explicação. Dean ergueu os braços como se perguntasse aos céus.

- Bem, quando nos beijamos, percebi que te "queria", mas que não era a mesma coisa... Do que foi, que é com o Sam. Achei que estaria, sei que parece bobagem, mas... Achei que estaria apaixonada pelos dois – Dean riu sarcasticamente e abaixou a cabeça – mas com você era outra coisa... eu não sei explicar Dean! Descobri que amo Sam e não faço idéia do porque aconteceu. A gente não sabe quando vai gostar de alguém. Além disso, vi coisas e pensei que...

- O que você viu? Dean falou sério. – Porque eu estou, como nunca antes, apaixonado por você. Você viu isso?

Dean mediu as palavras. Se disse isso a alguém antes não se lembrava e se tivesse dito, era mentira:

Madeline suspirou e disse:

- Não. Você não está. Apenas pensa que... Droga. Encostou-se na bancada e se virou para Dean. – eu não sei o que é isso e porque acontece, mas eu vi a sua vida passar pelos meus olhos, tá. Ou pelo menos uma parte dela. Vi todas as meninas, vi Jô... E você a amava. Ainda ama, mas esconde isso porque não quer carregar um sentimento como o que seu pai carregava... Mas é inevitável, você esteve com isso a vida toda... E vi o que você sente por Sam... Todo seu medo...

- Eu não tenho medo...

A expressão de Madeline se tornou grave. O seu tom de voz aumentou:

- Tem, tem sim. Você tem medo de perder Sam para Lúcifer. Eu vi Sam vestindo um terno branco, sendo extremamente arrogante e prepotente com você. Soube que não era Sam, mas senti toda sua dor... Toda a sua dor... – Disse isso balançando os braços, as lágrimas começando a cair. Madeline foi escorregando com as costas no balcão, até alcançar o chão. As mãos tapando os olhos encharcados e o som da sua voz completamente embargado:

- Foi aí que comecei a entender que amava Sam. – Deu um soluço – Pois senti duas vezes a dor que você sentiu. Por mim e por você.

Dean se levantou da cadeira, vacilou de um lado para outro e decidiu-se por sentar-se no chão, ao lado dela. Como Bob dissera, ela estava adquirindo algumas coisas e isso de "ver" a vida através de um beijo devia ser parte disso. Era a única explicação cabível:

- Eu também vi coisas quando beijei Sam – Madeline continuou. Muita culpa e raiva. Ele, ele também tem medo de te perder.

Dean não tinha o que dizer. Ele a queria e não entendia como tudo podia mudar tão rápido. Como ela sabia que amava Sam assim? Como ela poderia saber que ele, Dean, não a amava? Tudo parecia tão diferente à tarde! O ciúme que sentia do irmão foi substituído pela imagem dele vestido de branco e pelo choro da garota ao lado. Não devia ter provocado isso:

- Ok, ok. Tudo bem. Tenho medo de perdê-lo, sim. Mas você não precisa ficar desse jeito...

- Preciso, pois preferia que Sam morresse ao invés de se entregar a Lúcifer.

- Eu também. – Murmurou Dean.

- E o pior de tudo: Eu não queria fazer você sofrer também, mas não consegui resistir. É inexplicável. Porque eu gosto muito de você Dean e é como se algo me puxasse pra você. Seu cheiro, seu toque... Mas não É você, entende? Parece que dividimos uma energia parecida, mas não é amor... eu achei que era, mas vi que não... talvez você também pense, mas... Sei lá! Desculpe-me Dean! Madeline voltou a chorar.

A água fervia na chaleira, mas com certeza não teria mais café. Dean ajudou Madeline a se levantar e apesar de sentir vários tipos de dor agora, não queria mais falar sobre nada. Desligou o fogão, segurou a mão da garota, que estava com os olhos vermelhos. A abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa:

- Já entendi. Ficamos assim então.

- Não... Preciso terminar... – Madeline disse tentando secar o rosto.

- Amanhã.

**...**

Dean levou Madeline até seu quarto e foi para o dele, encontrando Sam acordado. Esperando.

- Dean, me desculpe. Eu devia ter falado... – disse Sam levantando-se da cama.

- Quieto Sam, - Dean falou erguendo a mão na direção de Sam para que parasse - ela já me explicou tudo e apesar de não estar feliz, eu tive que entender.

- O que ela disse pra você?

- A verdade. Verdades demais, aliás. Falou que te ama e que eu não sou o cara para ela, que acha que dividimos algo, mas que não é... Amor.. E essas coisas.

- Nossa.

- É. Mas agora eu é que preciso é te contar algumas coisas.

- Não se preocupe, ela já me contou que esteve com você e que...

- Não, não é sobre isso. Isso foi bom também – Dean balanço a cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao dizer isso - mas... Bob me deu umas informações hoje que quero compartilhar com você. São importantes.

- Sobre o que são Dean?

- Sobre tudo que está acontecendo aqui, tudo mesmo. Pelo menos foi assim que Bob disse.


	18. Chapter 18 Talvez as Coisas Encontrem

**Talvez as Coisas Encontrem seu Lugar.**

- Mas...

Sam estava meio atônito. Afinal, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando com coisas sobrenaturais, as pessoas acabam se acostumando. – Ela não me disse nada disso... Ainda negou quando eu perguntei devido à semelhança...

- É – Disse Dean, cortando a frase do mais novo – foi assim comigo também. Ela realmente não sabe.. Não entende. Mas.. Está perto.

Um sinal de preocupação passou pelos olhos de Sam:

- O que faremos agora?

Dean apenas respondeu:

- Acho que o melhor é esperar.

- Dean e se ela estiver correndo perigo...

Sam parou de falar, ao lembrar de tudo que aconteceu com as outras garotas com as quais se envolveu:

- Todos que se aproximam de mim morrem Dean! Todos!

- Eu fico com você todo dia e não morri! Dean deu uma risadinha.

- Dean. Você morreu.

- Ok ok.. Mas este não é o caso. Acho que devemos esperar mesmo. Afinal, falta apenas uma semana. Continuaremos buscando algo... Talvez Cass ajude. Vamos tentar levar isso na boa, pra que ela não ache que estamos escondendo algo.

- Ela já pensa assim Dean. Madeline me perguntou se estávamos escondendo algo dela, quando Cass me jogou naquela casa. Parece que Prudence disse isso a ela...

-Prudence... Não é a garota de Los Angeles?

- Sim. Respondeu Sam, observando a cara de surpresa de Dean. – Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. Ela estava possuída, sabia onde Madeline estava e a seguia.

- Merda! Isso muda tudo! E você ajudou Madeline a se livrar...

- Não. Quando cheguei lá Madeline já tinha exorcizado a garota e a mandado de volta.

- Cara.. As coisas ficam mais loucas a cada minuto.

- Não me diga!

- Mas sabe Sammy, fico feliz por você. A Madeline te faz bem. É só olhar no seu rosto... Um pouco do Sam amargo que eu estava vendo estes dias se foi... Só há o pequeno Sammy...

- Mas Dean e você?

- Eu me viro. Você sabe.

**...**

- Já é manhã!

Apesar do dia e da noite conturbada que tivera, Madeline conseguiu dormir bem, com a certeza de que pelo menos uma parte de sua vida estava resolvida e acordou radiante. Andou devagar pelos corredores, aspirando cada nota do aroma que percorria a casa. Parou diante da porta do quarto dos meninos e encostou a mão na maçaneta:

- Madeline!

- Oi pai!

Bob estava no final da escada, olhando para Madeline com uma cara de "Menina, você está saindo desse quarto?". Madeline entendeu bem o olhar e disse:

- Pai, não é o que você está pensando.. eu só...

- Maddy.. Eu sei que você é toda agitada, mas deixe os garotos dormirem. Pelos barulhos que ouvi ontem, eles não dormiram nada.

O corpo de Madeline relaxou. Pelo visto Bob tinha dormido muito mesmo e o pouco que ouviu foi apenas passos. Afastou-se da porta:

- Ok Pai! Farei isso!!!

Bob sorriu e se afastou. Madeline esperou que o pai estivesse longe o bastante para que não a visse e tocou a maçaneta levemente, abrindo a porta devagar, deixando uma fresta para que pudesse ver Sam e..

- Ahá!

Madeline deu um pulo e logo em seguida sussurrou:

- Dean! Que susto...

- Só estou descontando um pouquinho... Veio espiar o pequeno Sammy pé... hummmm

Madeline deu um leve soco no braço de Dean e corou. Estar com Sam estava se tornando tão divino. Precisava daquilo.

- É Dean.. estou aqui pra isso... E você? É relativamente cedo.. você não...

- Não dormi nada. Isso mesmo. Tenho coisas demais pra pensar.

- Mas.. Não é por culpa minha é? Por que está tudo tão quieto e eu não quero que...

- Calma!! Dean segurou os ombros de Madeline, que abaixou os olhos – é justamente esse silencio que me preocupa. Não é normal. Nunca fica quieto. Alguma coisa está causando essa quietude... Só gostaria de saber qual dos dois lados.

Madeline ficou pensativa, considerando, mas em dois segundos, com uma destreza que só ela tinha, mudou de assunto:

- Você já comeu? Não vale CheeseBurguer! Quer panquecas?

Dean revirou os olhos:

- Claro, porque não?

- Ok! Só me dê um minuto.

Madeline então abriu completamente a porta do quarto, entrou e sentou-se na cama de Sam. Afagou os cabelos do mais novo e beijou-lhe a testa. Ele se mexeu confortavelmente, abriu um pequeno sorriso. Tocou o rosto de Madeline com a pos dos dedos:

- É bom saber que as coisas boas não estão só nos sonhos.

Dean, que estava encostado no batente da porta, deu um sorriso sem graça e se virou em direção as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que Madeline se abaixava e dizia no ouvido de Sam:

- Eu te amo!


	19. Chapter 19 Novos e Velhos Pensamentos

Novos e velhos pensamentos

- Sammy!

- Aqui!

Dean desceu as escadas rapidamente com o laptop de Sam debaixo do braço.

- Barulho cara! Barulho! Parece que todos os monstros resolveram sair das tocas! Michigan está pegando fogo, literalmente!

- E?

- Sam...deixa de ser burro! Vamos pra lá! Chutar a bunda daqueles demônios como sempre.

Sam tinha apenas uma coisa em mente:

- E Madeline?

Dean não havia pensado nela. Ele só queria ação novamente e Michigan estava fervendo. Disse de uma vez:

- Ela fica.

- Mas... – Sam começou a questionar. Era estranho pra ele, mas não queria ficar sem ela. Sentia-se feliz e separar-se dela arrancaria isso dele novamente:

- Não podemos levá-la conosco. – Dean respondeu num tom seco.

- Dean... Eu não vou conseguir... Eu não tenho conseguido ficar longe dela. – E fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão pro irmão.

- Nem adianta Sam. Essa cara não funciona mais comigo. Ela fica e se você está tão grudado assim, fica também. Eu vou. E se desse ia agora...

- Dean! Não me põe numa cilada dessas! Você sabe que eu não te deixaria ir sozinho... Eu não posso te deixar sozinho! Você tem uma corja inteira de anjos atrás de você...

- A escolha é sua Sam.

Dean virou as costas para Sam e subiu as escadas:

- E Sam... Onde está Madeline?

- Foi fazer compras. Sinceramente, não sei como ela consegue ser tão... Sossegada. Eu quis ir junto, mas ela insistiu que ia comprar coisas de garota, que eu ia reclamar e atrapalhar.

- Como Sam, você é praticamente uma garota.

- Dean, fica quieto.

- OK. Então, ela te dispensou....

- E desapareceu no ar.

- Cara, cada vez mais ela se parece com o Cass. Disse Dean, coçando a cabeça.

- Concordo plenamente!

**...**

Um estalo.

Madeline surgiu no meio da sala de estar com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Estava contente, tentando não pensar em nada ruim. Esforçava-se para manter no fundo do peito as duvidas e preocupações que a estavam perturbando. Passava horas lendo e lendo, mas nada tirava dos livros. Tentava perguntar algo para Sam, mas a frase sempre ficava presa no meio do caminho. Perguntar a Dean? Não, ele já tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Ainda não conseguia dizer tudo que queria para seu pai. Preferiu então fingir. Fingia que estava tudo bem e que era a mesma garota animada e despreocupada que encontrara Sam e Dean há algum tempo. Mas, desde os acontecimentos com Prudence, no Brasil, Madeline não era a mesma. Tudo a sua volta parecia mais claro, nítido e brilhante. Sua audição estava ótima e sua visão perfeita. Sentia a diferença. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos estavam ligados no máximo. Até tocar Sam era complicado. Sua pele ficava completamente arrepiada com o mais leve contato. Estava sendo difícil.

Mas o que mais intrigava Madeline era Dean. Ela não precisava tocá-lo nem nada. Ela sentia que Dean estava por perto, mesmo que não estivessem no mesmo cômodo. Ela não sabia explicar, mas era ele... Vinha dele. Podia jurar que algumas vezes vira uma luz, como uma aura, em sua volta. Nessas ocasiões esfregava os olhos, chacoalhava a cabeça e ao olhar para Dean novamente, não havia mais nada.

- Estou ficando doida! Exclamou alto numa das vezes.

- Você já é... Não se preocupe. – Respondeu Dean, distraidamente.

Subiu então as escadas para guardar os pacotes. Reparou então que a casa estava silenciosa. Deixou as sacolas no chão do seu quarto e foi procurar pelos rapazes. Encontrou Sam no quarto dele, a sono solto. Madeline sorriu e saiu. "Ele nunca dorme!" - Pensou - "Melhor deixa-lo em paz."

Foi então para a cozinha. Estes dias estava com pouca fome. Comia praticamente metade do que costumava e não sentia falta. Passando pela geladeira, percebeu um bilhete nela:

"_Fui dar uma volta com o vovô Bobby. Ele precisa ver umas gatinhas. Vamos ao bingo!_

_Dean_

_Ps. Faz uma torta pra mim?"_

Ao ler a palavra "vovô", Madeline, instintivamente, levou as mãos à barriga e considerou esta possibilidade para logo depois reprimi-la. Era cedo para pensar nisso. Estava com Sam a menos de um mês, mas a idéia de ter um bebe, e dele, era o máximo. Do jeito que as coisas estavam acontecendo então, isso até poderia...

Mas não. Se acontecesse, não seria nada fácil. E não era nada referente ao bebe e as suas dificuldades. Era algo mais.

Tirou o bilhete da geladeira, amassou e arremessou no lixo. Ligou o aparelho de som que deixava do lado da pia numa estação qualquer e foi fazer a torta que Dean pediu. Qualquer coisa que a afastasse desses pensamentos complicados que estavam na sua cabeça de novo. Prudence, Cass, caçar. Não queria saber disso. Não mais.


	20. Chapter 20 Encarando a Realidade

**Encarando a Realidade**

- Sam! Você está atrasado!

Sam se viu num quarto estranho, sendo acordado por uma voz que não ouvia há muito tempo.

- Sammy, vamos!

A voz falava com uma doçura incomum. Ela nunca tinha sido daquele jeito!

- Sammy! Você tem uma missão a cumprir!

A voz ficou um pouco mais ríspida, mas não perdeu a doçura anterior. Sam pulou da cama obedecendo ao comando. Onde estaria Dean? Se aquela voz estava falando com ele, Dean tinha que estar por perto.

Levantou da cama, calçou os sapatos e saiu do quarto tentando dar um jeito no cabelo. Deu de cara com um John Winchester estranhamente contente e novo:

- Pai?

- Sim. Quem você esperava? Bill Clinton?

- Mas... Iniciou uma frase, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Nunca era bom provocar John.

- Sammy, Por que você está demorando tanto?

- Demorando pra que?

- Pra se resolver.

-Pai, do que você está falando?

Sam não estava entendo o que o pai queria.

- Você nunca faz o que eu digo não é Sam? Se acha auto-suficiente, perfeitinho, inteligente. Não passa de mais um estúpido.

Aquilo começou a ficar realmente estranho. O rosto de Sam demonstrava toda sua confusão. A imagem de John riu sarcasticamente, virando as costas para Sam. Lentamente, o cabelo castanho escuro adquiriu uma tonalidade bem mais clara e o corpo robusto perdeu um pouco de sua massa e se alongou:

- Ah! É você! Exclamou Sam.

- Sim, pequeno Sammy. Achou que o papai falaria assim com o queridinho dele?

- Lúcifer, seu...

- Continue, já fui chamado de coisas piores.

Sam acabou se calando. Lúcifer então continuou:

- Já decidiu dizer sim? Estou cansando de esperar.

- Você pode ir para o inferno e continuar esperando lá. Nunca vou dizer o que você quer.

- Você vai.

Quando Sam olhou ao redor, já estavam no que parecia o quarto na casa de Bobby. Aquilo era realmente um sonho, como Sam tinha percebido. Lúcifer não deu chance e continuou o discurso:

- Sam, o Nick aqui está em frangalhos. Eu preciso de você!

- Dane-se! Sam gritou.

- Ah, que bravinho! Caçoou Lúcifer. – Mal sabe o que eu tenho preparado pra você. Eu tenho te vigiado Sam. Não eu, mas meus seguidores. Você se lembra de Prudence, não lembra? Eu sei onde você está e sei também sobre essa garotinha que tem feito você perder essa essência maravilhosa dentro de você. Toda essa raiva que eu demorei mais de 20 anos pra plantar aí. Como pode não é? Vinte anos de trabalho sendo arruinados por uma vadiazinha mestiça, hibrida ou qualquer mistura podre que você queira chamar.

- Não... Não fale assim dela! Sam disse, enfurecendo-se.

- Ah! O Sam que eu quero está voltando! Meus seguidores fizeram um bom trabalho! Tenho um novo ponto fraco do pequeno Sam. – Lúcifer foi se aproximado de Sam andando em volta deste, praticamente sussurrando – Você não imagina o que eu tenho planejado para ela. Você pode ser durão. Ela não é.

Sam se esticou para dar um soco em Lúcifer, mas este já estava do outro lado do quarto. Rindo:

- Agora tenho dois trunfos. Dean e Madeline. O primeiro está extremamente protegido pelos meus irmãozinhos, mas a segunda... Nenhum anjinho de toda a hierarquia do céu liga pra essa aberração.

Sam não conseguia dar respostas, mas os punhos estavam cerrados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos:

- Querido Sammy. Eu poderia te encontrar agora sabia? Aterrissar direto da sua cabeça pra sua varanda... A vadiazinha nos deu o rastro. Parece que seu amiguinho rebelado esqueceu-se de marcar as costelas dela também, não? Mas eu não vou apressar as coisas, apesar de querer ouvir o seu sim agora. Você precisa recuperar o que perdeu ao lado dela. E isso virá em breve. Acho que o Nick agüenta mais um pouco.

Dizendo isso, deixou Sam sozinho no quarto.

Minutos depois, Sam acordava com um barulho extremamente alto vindo do andar debaixo.

...

Parecia que Sam nunca tinha corrido tão rápido na vida, quando chegou à porta da cozinha e viu que o barulho que ouvira era Madeline derrubando a cozinha toda, enquanto dançava uma música que tocava a todo volume. A garota ria de si mesma enquanto recolhia as vasilhas caídas e levantava os olhos para olhar para Sam:

- Sou um desastre amor! Disse Madeline, num tom divertido.

Amor. Sam não era chamado assim desde Jess. Deus, o que Lúcifer pretendia com Madeline. Não poderia deixar essa garota, que parecia seu destino certo, seu porto seguro, ser mais uma vítima do grande plano para capturá-lo. Iria pra Michigan enfrentar os monstros, iria pra Detroit atrás de Lúcifer e a livraria disso.

- Sam? Madeline chamou tirando o rapaz do transe – Ei! Tem alguém aí? Disse, se erguendo na ponta dos pés, para tentar alcançar o queixo de Sam e dar-lhe um beijo. Sem sucesso, ele teve que se abaixar.

Como vinha acontecendo, cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo se agitou. Rápido demais. Apertou com força os braços de Sam. Ela queria ter controle, mas era complicado. Sam entendeu o toque e a beijou com desejo. Ele estava preocupado, mas isso não modificava os sentimentos por Madeline.

A torta estava no forno, exalando um cheiro maravilhoso, tornando o ambiente aconchegante. Sam foi empurrando Madeline em direção a parede da cozinha. A pressão de seu corpo no dela fazia a garota delirar.

- Meu Deus! – Madeline exclamou no intervalo de um beijo – A gente precisa sossegar um pouco Sam!

O rapaz distribuía beijos onde conseguia alcançar:

- Concordo – disse- mas não parou de fazer o que fazia. Colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa que a garota – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Maddy...

Madeline estava se esforçando pra prestar atenção. Que mãos que aquele homem tinha!

- Eu...

- Você...

- Nada. – Sam estava desistindo...

- Não. Agora você vai ter que dizer. Madeline falou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo conseguindo ter controle. Empurrou Sam, fazendo com que este olhasse pra ela:

- Maddy...

- Fala Sam! Começou, termine!

-Certo. Eu vou pra Michigan... com Dean.

"Que bonito!" Sam disse para ele mesmo. "Bela hora pra tratar de uma coisa dessas!"

- Michigan? Quando? Madeline arregalou os olhos e rapidamente se dirigiu ao rádio para abaixar o volume.

-Eu não sei... Em alguns dias.

- Mas... Tem meu aniversário... E...

- As coisas estão ficando ruins pra lá Madeline... Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho... Tem gente demais atrás dele...

- É eu sei... Nem deve deixá-lo, mas Michigan... - Madeline então lembrou-se de algo fundamental – Detroit... Lúcifer! Sam... Lúcifer vai estar lá... Você não pode...

- Mas preciso. Preciso encontrá-lo antes que...

- Antes do que Sam? O tom de Madeline se tornou extremamente preocupado.

- Nada. Apenas preciso achá-lo. Consertar as coisas.

- Não. Você não vai.

- Madeline...

- Sam! Por favor!

- Impossível. Dean precisa de mim e vou com ele. Desculpe-me.

O timer tocou. A torta de Dean estava pronta. Madeline desligou o forno dizendo:

- Ok. Vou subir.

- Por quê?

- Arrumar minhas coisas. Vou com vocês.


	21. Chapter 21 Time is Running Out

Sam batia na porta insistentemente:

- Madeline! Seja razoável.

A garota respondia num tom nervoso:

- Olha só quem me pede pra ser razoável! Vai direto pro olho do furacão e quer que eu fique em casa assistindo novela e comendo bolachinhas. Vamos lá Sam Winchester, quem deveria ser razoável.

- Madeline! Vamos conversar direito! Saí daí.

A porta da sala se abriu, Dean entrou empurrando Bobby e logo reparou que a coisa ali não estava boa. Apesar do cheiro de torta que vinha da cozinha e o deixava extremamente alegre, podia sentir um peso no ar. Ouviu então Sam chamando Madeline novamente. Deixou Bobby por conta própria, dizendo ao amigo que iria conferir o que estava acontecendo. Parou ao lado de Sam:

- Problemas irmãozinho?

- Mensagem errada numa hora pior ainda. A gente estava na cozinha – Sam corou ao lembrar - Você sabe...

- Esse é meu irmão!

- Dean!

- Tá e aí?

- Aí que eu disse a ela que estávamos indo embora. Ela ficou furiosa, de um jeito que eu nunca vi e decidiu que vai com a gente. Se trancou aí, disse que está arrumando as coisas pra ir junto. Eu não sei o que fazer.

Sam tampou o rosto com as mãos dando a Dean a dica que precisava pro mais velho saber que tinha algo mais preocupando o mais novo:

- Opa... tem mais alguma coisa aí, não tem Sam.

- Dean – Sam disse sussurando – Ele me achou de novo, nos meus sonhos.

- Ow... o Diabo veio atrás de você de novo?

- Sim. E me disse algo que também vai te preocupar. Ele inventa uma nova cada dia. Ele está me encurralando cada vez mais.

- Vem. A gente toma uma cerveja e você me conta. Deixa a Miss Stress se acalmar um pouco. Uma hora ela sai daí.

- Eu ouvi isso Dean – Madeline gritou – Você vai se arrepender!

- Estou tremendo de medo! O que você vai fazer? Me mandar pra África?

- Dean! Sam fez uma cara de desaprovação e Dean riu pra ele, piscando.

- Você vai ver Dean! Você vai ver! Foi a resposta de Madeline.

...

Fingir que tudo estava normal estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Madeline tinha ouvido cada palavra que Sam havia sussurrado pra Dean. Lúcifer o tinha visitado de novo. Cada vez mais perto. Queria descer e ouvir a conversa toda. Não achou justo. Deixaria os dois terem um tempo, afinal nos últimos dias ela sempre estava por perto. Seu aniversário estava próximo... na verdade à meia-noite ela já seria uma Madeline com 25 anos. Deixou então os garotos conversarem e continuou arrumando suas coisas. Estariam prontas pra quando Sam partisse. Ela iria junto. Não o deixaria jamais. A vida dela parecia completa agora, como não sentia a tanto tempo.

Quando terminou de arrumar as coisas, desceu. Seu pai e os garotos estavam sentados em volta da mesa com suas cervejas e riam. Era tão bom ver todos juntos ali como se fossem família mesmo. E rir estava se tornando tão raro. Os três passavam o dia todo ocupados tentando achar um jeito de deter o diabo e não tinham muito tempo para gracinhas. Mas aquele dia estava transcorrendo de uma forma bem diferente. Esses momentos os tornavam tão parecidos. Não queria que isso se perdesse. Nunca. Ficou alguns segundos observando, sentindo seu coração se encher de uma alegria diferente. Esquecendo que há alguns minutos estava discutindo com Sam. Madeline amava, estava com seu pai e tinha um amigo fiel como Dean. O que mais poderia querer. Por que gastaria tempo brava com eles? Quando saiu do devaneio se deparou com Dean olhando fixamente para ela enquanto Sam compartilhava alguma coisa com Bobby. Não prestou atenção no que era. Aquela sensação que tinha quando estava perto de Dean parecia estar mais forte. Ele sorriu convidando-a a sentar-se. Ela percebeu que havia algo mais que amizade naquele sorriso, algo que ela achou que tivesse se dissipado nesse tempo. Fez-se de despercebida, apesar de não ignorar que aquilo que sentia vindo dele a deixava muito, mas muito interessada. Sentou-se então na cadeira vazia, entre Sam e Dean.

...

Madeline não falou muito no tempo em que esteve à mesa com sua família. Continuou observando os três até que uma voz a tirou do transe:

- O que você está planejando pra amanhã filha? – Bobby disse com um tom leve, apesar de saber que poderia acontecer muita coisa no dia seguinte – Já pensou em algo?

Tentando manter o seu ar despreocupado, Madeline respondeu:

– Então pai, acho que vamos sair, ouvir música boa e beber! Não bebo de verdade desde a faculdade.

Madeline corou ao dizer isso. Não era comum este tipo de conversa com Bobby

Sam riu da situação. Era engraçado. Tudo que ele via em Madeline era beleza, graça. Era amor. Não se sentia assim desde Jéssica. Talvez não tivesse se sentido assim com Jéssica. Estava apaixonado. Realmente apaixonado:

- Aonde vamos? Perguntou.

- Algum lugar com rock and roll e cerveja barata!

Dessa vez Dean e Bobby também riram.

Dean, na verdade, tentou imaginar o que Madeline tinha visto em Sam. Ela era tão parecida com ele mesmo, Dean, que não sabia como ela podia se interessar tanto pelo irmão mais novo. Talvez essa fosse a razão: se parecer demais com ele.

- Eu vou deixar isto para vocês jovens. Amanhã então será um grande dia! Exclamou Bobby, de uma maneira desajeitada.

- Na verdade eu queria ir hoje. Afinal, quando bater meia-noite já será meu aniversário mesmo... adiantar algumas horas não fará mal! Falou Madeline, abrindo um sorriso em seguida.

- Por mim tudo bem! Disse então Dean.

- Ok! Que horas sairemos? Quis saber Sam.

- Que tal perto das 23 horas? Assim podemos comemorar em ponto o nascimento da pessoa mais linda do universo: EU!

Os quatro riram muito. Madeline se sentiu bem por conseguir manter o bom humor, apesar da quantidade infinita de pensamentos e dúvidas que pairavam em sua cabeça.

Nesse momento, Madeline segurou forte a mão de Sam. Sorriu para ele. Colocou a outra mão sobre perna de Dean, tendo uma sensação muito diferente quando o fez. Era uma coisa nova, mais complicada do que as que ela já estava sentindo. Parecia muito mais sobrenatural do que poder se tele-transportar pelo mundo.

Então, rapidamente, se levantou:

- Aonde você vai agora Madeline? Perguntou Bobby.

- Vou tomar um banho. Essa noite tem que ser perfeita!

E subiu novamente as escadas em direção ao quarto, cantarolando, sendo a pessoa mais feliz que existia, na medida do possível.


	22. Chapter 22 Feliz Aniversário

Enquanto Madeline estava no banho e o assunto "aniversário de 25 anos" tinha sido levantado, Bobby, Dean e Sam tentavam descobrir o que fariam no dia seguinte, quando Madeline, de uma hora para outra, poderia se tornar uma pessoa completamente diferente. Bobby, com um tom preocupado, começou:

- Infelizmente, não sei o que fazer. Não tenho idéia. Todos esses kilos de livros espalhados nessa casa não me deram nenhuma ajuda, nenhum sinal. Nunca na história aconteceu uma coisa dessas? Só eu mesmo pra entrar nisso...

- Bobby... Só nos resta esperar. Também procurei por respostas e não encontrei nada. Sam disse, dirigindo um olhar preocupado para Dean, que completou:

- E Pra não dizer que fiquei de fora, liguei mil vezes para Castiel e só consegui caixa postal.

- Esperar... – terminou "um nunca tão resignado" Bobby erguendo sua garrafa de cerveja e propondo um brinde - Ao futuro!

- Ao futuro! Responderam os dois irmãos.

...

A sorte de Sam, Dean e Madeline é que em Sioux Falls existiam vários bares que se encaixavam nas características que Madeline dissera mais cedo: Rock and Roll e cerveja barata, o que mais poderiam querer para aquela noite? Ao entrar em um dos bares, Madeline logo reconheceu a música que tocava nos alto-falantes pendurados nas paredes:

- Bad Company! Ah! Essa noite vai ser incrível! Disse, dando praticamente um saltinho de animação.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam. Um olhar em que trocavam um juramento de força e cumplicidade. Em seguida, sorriram para Madeline, que saiu puxando Sam, enquanto Dean exclamava:

- Vamos lá garota!

...

De fato, a noite transformara-se de apreensiva à divertida num piscar de olhos. Sam fora escolhido para ser o motorista da noite, numa votação tendenciosa comandada por Madeline e Dean, onde estes dois afirmaram seriamente que o irmão mais novo era o mais responsável entre todos ali. Se não tivesse sido "escolhido", Sam provavelmente seria voluntario, pois sabia o quanto Dean poderia beber. Madeline foi quem o surpreendeu. Nunca vira uma garota beber tanto e ainda continuar de pé. A vez em que Jessica bebeu desse jeito, tentando provar a Brady, um amigo da faculdade, que as mulheres eram tão fortes pra bebida quantos homens, não terminou nada bem. Sam se deu conta então que mais uma vez deixara Jessica dominar sua mente:

- Nunca vai parar - Resmungou num tom um tanto triste, ao mesmo tempo em que Madeline chegava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, as mãos estendidas, o chamando pra dançar:

- Sam! Sammy! Dança comigo!

Os gritos de Madeline fizeram Sam sair de seus devaneios. Rindo e abaixando delicadamente as mãos da moça, Sam respondeu:

- Eu não danço! E não me chame de Sammy... Por favor! Você sabe por quê.

- Sei, sei - Madeline respondeu e fez uma voz de desdém, imitando Sam - "Só meu irmão me chama assim!"

Sam manteve-se firme, olhando pra ela, em silencio. Ela fez o mesmo e por alguns segundos pareceu a Madeline que estava lendo todos os pensamentos dele. Pareceu ter visto "Deans" de todas as idades e tamanhos proferindo "Sammys" de todos os jeitos. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Naquela mesma semana, ao fazer uma pergunta corriqueira para seu pai, Madeline se viu parada, olhando fixamente para ele e vendo várias coisas que ele tinha feito nos últimos dias e a cada segundo parecia ir mais fundo. Não queria saber nada sobre seu pai, não queria! Aquilo era constrangedor demais e de alguma forma se forçou a sair do transe tendo como ultima imagem sua mãe envolta em puro brilho. Não disse a Bobby o que vira, não disse ao namorado o que podia fazer. Forçou-se novamente a sair do transe que a mantinha presa ao olhar de Sam, mas dessa vez sem êxito. Queria saber mais sobre ele, sempre havia mais. Então, um esbarrão finalmente a fez sair daqueles pensamentos:

- Vamos lá Sammy! Madeline estremeceu ao ouvir Dean chamar o irmão - Vai balançar esse seu esqueleto gigante!

Sam, meio atônito depois da experiência que acabara de participar, balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Madeline, que olhava o nada, recapitulando o que havia visto, também surpresa com o que experimentara. O jeito com o qual ela mexeu a cabeça quando Sam a chamou, virando-a um pouco para o lado, como se tentasse compreender algo, fez o Winchester mais novo lembrar-se de Castiel. Algo estava começando a acontecer. Teve certeza disso. Foi ele então, que, tentando disfarçar a sensação estranha que se formara ali e que Dean, de certa forma, captara, arrastou Madeline pro meio do bar sem dizer uma palavra. Abraçou-a e movimentou seu corpo desajeitadamente de um lado para o outro.

...

- Feliz Aniversário pra mim! Disse Madeline, virando outro shot – Sou impressionante!

- E convencida! Afirmou Dean, erguendo o copo como num brinde a Madeline.

A garota não se deu por vencida. Influenciada pelo poder do álcool sentia-se realmente poderosa. Disse então:

- E você conhece mais alguém que faça isso... – E ao pronunciar a ultima silaba da frase, Madeline desapareceu do lado de Sam e surgiu praticamente no mesmo instante ao lado de Dean, chutando sua canela:

- Filha da puta! Gritou um irritado Dean, esfregando a própria canela. Sam colocou a mão no ombro dela e pediu, fazendo o olhar de cachorrinho mais forte que possuía:

- Maddy, sossega! Não queremos que as pessoas vejam isso.

Dean também não estava nas melhores condições. Depois de muitos copos de uísque e irritado com a "brincadeira" de Madeline, achou que a discussão não tinha terminado:

- Conheço mais alguém que faz coisas como você! Falou, com o rosto bem perto do de Madeline, tentando intimidá-la, impondo-se, pois sabia o efeito que causava nela – Castiel... Cas faz exatamente o mesmo!

- E? Fez Madeline, esperando uma explicação para o que Dean estava dizendo.

- Me diga você! Instigou Dean.

- Castiel é um anjo Dean! Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Não foi ele que "Te segurou firme e te levantou da perdição"? E eu sou apenas uma garota...

- Eu não estaria tão certo sobre isso. Disse Dean, tentando tirar a garota do sério – E mais uma coisa: Ou você tem uma memória muito boa ou o beijo que eu te dei foi realmente inesquecível, pois creio que foi através dele que você soube exatamente o que Cas disse pra mim quando nos falamos pela primeira vez.

E sorriu sarcasticamente:

- Ah Dean Winchester! Disse uma Madeline completamente irritada, trincando os dentes. Aquele assunto era velho o suficiente para permanecer enterrado, pelo menos na frente de Sam. Neste instante, algumas prateleiras do bar começaram a tremer e a lâmpada que estava bem sobre a cabeça de Dean estourou:

- Dean! Exclamou Sam, percebendo onde o irmão queria chegar. Dean não estava pensando direito e não podia deixar que ele revelasse tudo (ou pouco) que haviam descoberto sobre a garota ser um ser "meio anjo" daquela maneira indiferente, por birra. E Sam sabia que quando Dean queria, ele poderia realmente ser birrento. Madeline sentiu que havia algo no tom da voz de Sam e devolveu a ele em tom sarcástico e raivoso:

- Sam?

Dean, depois de recomposto do estouro da lâmpada, riu. Alguma coisa dentro dele estava gostando da pequena discórdia que estava causando entre o casal. Sam, vendo o que ele fazia, mostrou seu olhar mais furioso:

- Ok, Ok, Sasquatch! O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Dean. Terminou o uísque que estava parado no copo há algum tempo:

- Ok? Não tem nada OK... – Madeline ficou entre Sam e Dean. Não estava satisfeita com aquela troca de olhares entre o os irmãos. Ela podia entender muita coisa apenas olhando diretamente nos olhos deles, mas não entendia quando eles se comunicavam entre si desta forma:

- Maddy – Sam tentou contornar – Dean só quer te tirar do sério, você o conhece! Não há nada ok, confie em mim.

A garota não estava convencida. Virou-se para ficar de frente pra Sam e permaneceu imóvel olhando pra ele, tentando se aproveitar mais uma vez do que descobrira que podia fazer, pra conseguir alguma informação. Ela sabia que nem tudo estava certo com ela e os irmãos não eram estúpidos para não terem percebido. Apesar da tentativa, Sam estava ciente do que ela fazia e não deixou que ela penetrasse em sua mente. Respirou fundo e tentou ser o mais convincente possível:

- Não há nada! Vamos, não seja marrenta! Hoje é seu aniversário e estamos aqui pra te divertir e não solucionar mistérios. – Sorriu.

Aquele sorriso... Madeline não conseguiu mais segurar a cara fechada. Estava brava e cheia de dúvidas, mas quando Sam pedia algo a ela e abria aquele sorriso, ela ficava sem forças, sem condições de brigar. Segurou nas laterais da camisa de flanela xadrez, a preferida dela, ficou na ponta dos pés e pediu por um beijo. Sam acariciou seus cabelos e a puxou para perto de si:

- Feliz aniversário Maddy!

Um copo bateu ferozmente no balcão.

_**Queridos amigos romanos que acompanham esta fic: Peço mil desculpas por ter deixado de atualizá-la por tanto tempo. O ultimo semestre foi bem agitado e minha inspiração simplesmente me deixou. Estou descobrindo também que tenho talento pra escrever novelas, de tanto que estou enrolando vocês não é?**_

_**Bem, espero que gostem do capitulo! E vcs sabem: Reviews são sempre bem vindas! **_

_**xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23 Feliz Aniversário Parte 2

_Não costumo colocar notas antes dos capítulos, mas nesse é necessário. Duas músicas me influenciaram para escrevê-lo. Seria interessante se você pudesse ouvi-las enquanto lê o capitulo. São elas:_

_The Cristal Ship – The Doors_

_North and South of the River – U2_

_E essa eu achei depois, mas tem tudo a ver(eu acho :P):_

_Hush – Deep Purple_

_Obrigada por ler minha 1ª fanfic e não se esqueça de clicar no botão lá embaixo e me deixar um recadinho!_

* * *

Sam dirigia de volta pra casa, no meio da madrugada, depois de uma noite em que o pouco de felicidade que ele conseguira cultivar poderia ir por água abaixo. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta. Na verdade os Winchester e Singer sabiam que deveriam ter contado tudo à garota de cabelos castanhos, mas não queriam que aquele sorriso radiante que ela costumava mostrar desaparecesse. Era o bem de todos em jogo. Pelo menos era o que achavam.

Madeline, no banco de trás, cantava alegremente. Finalmente, os vários shots de tequila que tinha tomado durante a noite fizeram efeito. A garota misturava músicas em inglês com músicas em português e não parava de falar na sua língua materna, achando que os irmãos estavam entendendo tudo, que estava sendo claríssima. Dean a acompanhava em alguns trechos das músicas que conhecia. Havia bebido muito mais que Madeline e não se encontrava em condições muito boas:

- Sam! Gritava Madeline – Canta com a gente!

- Ele só canta Bon Jovi, Maddy! Afirmou Dean, que levou um tapa na cabeça logo em seguida.

- Ei! Olhou pra Sam com fúria - Duas mãos no volante! Cuidado com meu benzinho!

Madeline e o Winchester mais novo riram. As preocupações de antes haviam perdido espaço para os sentimentos bons que existiam entre os três ali:

- Sam! Madeline gritou!

Sam pisou no freio até sentir o cheiro de borracha queimada que os pneus deixaram. Dean quase bateu a cabeça no painel do Impala e assim que se sentiu seguro, acariciou o carro perguntando se estava tudo bem. Madeline estava de olhos arregalados, enquanto um Sam desesperado olhava pra ela esperando pra saber o que acontecera, já que ele mesmo não vira nada. A garota então disse em voz baixa, fazendo ela desta vez, a carinha de cachorro pidão, diante do olhar sério de Sam:

- Vamos entrar naquele posto ali. Eu quero comprar uma garrafa de tequila. Você não bebeu nada e eu queria continuar a nossa festa em casa.

Em silencio, os irmãos pegaram a estradinha que levava ao posto. Pararam em frente à porta:

- Madeline... Nunca mais faça isso! Disse um Sam bravo e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, que ouviu apenas um ok em resposta. A menina já estava na porta da loja de conveniência, sem ter tocado na maçaneta do carro. Dean permaneceu no carro, Sam acompanhou a garota, que quase causou um pequeno desastre na seção de bebidas e se Sam não a tivesse impedido, também teria saído sem pagar. Ao voltarem pro carro, ela o beijou no braço (onde alcançava sem erguer os pés) e dessa vez usou a maçaneta pra entrar no carro:

- Podemos brincar de "Eu nunca" quando chegarmos em casa? Disse, num tom um pouco cansado.

Sam apenas riu. Mais uma vez, não conseguia ficar bravo com ela. Não podia. A queria alegre o máximo que ele pudesse. Então novamente o sentimento de culpa por ser tão egoísta pulsou no seu peito. O reprimiu o mais forte que pode e pisou no acelerador. Um entorpecido Dean reclamou, mas não foi ouvido.

* * *

- Madeline! Seu pai vai acordar desse jeito!

A garota subiu as escadas fazendo muito barulho, segurando-se no corrimão da escada, fazendo um Sam cheio de preocupações exclamar em reprovação e um Dean bêbado rir e apoiar:

- O velho Bobby sabe muito bem o que estivemos fazendo Sam. Não é hora de bancar o puritano!

Sam fez a cara mais feia que conseguiu encontrar naquele momento e seguiu Madeline através da porta. A garota já estava na cozinha, enchendo os copos. Ergueu um deles ao ar:

- Um brinde a nós, meu amor!

Sam sorriu.

* * *

A garrafa não durou uma hora. Há tempos nenhum dos três curtia uma noite descompromissada, como se estivessem numa festa de faculdade. Acabaram os três deitados no chão da sala, sobre um tapete fofo, perto da lareira que Sam tinha conseguido acender com muito esforço. Madeline e Dean debocharam dele:

- Cuidado Sam! Você está puro álcool! Vai pegar fogo!

Madeline estava deitada com Sam a sua esquerda e Dean a sua direita. Continuou falando muito por algum tempo até o efeito do álcool começar a passar. Foi ficando mais calada. Sam já dormia há alguns minutos. Dean foi ficando contemplativo e Madeline sonolenta. Ela se virou e abraçou Sam, que dormia de lado. Dean, por impulso, a abraçou também. Depois de poucos minutos, Dean a chamou:

- Mad... Está acordada?

Ela se virou para olhar para Dean, saber o que ele queria. Então a garota viu um brilho familiar nos olhos dele. Sentiu que ele faria alguma coisa. E que seria bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Para ambos. Para os três. Sentia que era inevitável, mais uma vez:

- Mad... – Dean sussurrou o nome com os lábios já próximos dos dela. Madeline sentiu o calor que vinha da pele de Dean e de sua própria pele. Conhecia a sensação e sabia o que ela significava. Não era amor, mas puro desejo, energia. Tinha plena consciência do amor por Sam, sabia que era dele, que pertencia a ele completamente, mas Dean era praticamente irresistível:

- Não Dean. Disse, mas sem mostrar muita resistência.

O álcool deixou Dean confiante. Confiante e desesperado. Subitamente se lembrou que o dia que estava para nascer seria decisivo na vida dos três e não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade de tê-la nos braços. O papo de ultimo dia na terra estava batido, mas era real. Ele não podia tê-la, mas queria:

- Sim. Ele respondeu e então a beijou.

Ela retribuiu e por um tempo os únicos ruídos que se ouviam vinham do beijo e de Sam dormindo tranquilamente.

Dean deslizou a mão pela cintura de Madeline e a puxou mais para perto. Ela sentiu-se estremecer e tentou se afastar. O abraço de Dean era forte. Ele estava realmente confiante e não se importava que o irmão, o amor da vida da garota que estava tentando conquistar, estivesse ali ao lado. Aliás, se ele acordasse tornaria tudo mais interessante:

- Dean! Não posso. O som saía vacilante da boca de Madeline. Seu corpo respondia positivamente aos estímulos que Dean mandava, mas sua mente não queria e não podia, pois sabia que era apenas "corpo".

Ele sentiu o vacilar da voz e resolveu jogar pesado. A abraçou mais firme e com um só movimento, fez com que ela ficasse por cima dele. Nesse momento, Sam se virou, ficando de frente para os dois, naquela posição nada favorável. Dean e Madeline ficaram parados, esperando, mas não houve mais nenhuma reação e a respiração de Sam voltou a ficar ritmada.

Vendo que estava mais que seguro, Dean continuou com a tentativa. Puxou a camiseta que vestia Madeline, deixando-a apenas de calça jeans e sutiã.

"Mais um pouco e ela se rende." Pensou.

Mas a movimentação de Sam a fez colocar a cabeça para fora do redemoinho de sensações que os toques treinados de Dean causavam e quando ele começava a dar o próximo passo, ela disse firmemente:

- Não.

Ele percebeu a mudança no tom da voz, e jurou para si mesmo que tentaria apenas mais alguma coisa. Com a garota ainda praticamente de joelhos sobre si, inclinou-se na direção dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tem certeza? E deslizou o nariz pelo pescoço de Madeline, subindo depois até o queijo e o mordendo levemente.

A sensação quase matou Madeline. Se livrar da roupa não demoraria dois minutos. Mas apesar de todas as suas extremidades nervosas gritarem por Dean, ela estava consciente.

Ela então seguiu em direção ao ouvido dele e disse:

- Infelizmente, tenho certeza.

Então ele voltou a se deitar. Num gesto que desta vez demonstrava mais carinho do que desejo, ela deitou-se sobre o peito de Dean e continou falando:

- Sim Dean. Sei que você pode sentir cada tremor em mim. Sim, eu te desejo, e muito. Mas não te amo... já te falei e é complicado dizer isso, agora, de novo... Mas não pertenço a você. Sou completamente dele. E apontou para Sam. – Gostaria de compartilhar toda a minha vida com os dois, mas é impossível. Somos muito iguais Dean. Somos como o norte e o sul de um rio. Nunca nos encontraremos.

Dean percebeu toda a verdade daquela afirmação. Sua expressão se tornou um pouco triste, mas conformada. Sabia que realmente não haveria outra saída. E de manhã tudo poderia começar a mudar.

Vencido, a beijou novamente. Nos lábios e depois na testa. Vestiu nela a camiseta deixada ao lado de seu corpo. Ela sorriu com o gesto. Ele a beijou novamente. Pelo menos a isso ela cedia, pois de certa forma, também sabia que de manhã nada seria igual.

Ela acariciou os cabelos de Dean e do mesmo modo que ele a tinha tirado do tapete colocou-a de novo. A beijou mais uma vez, no rosto.

- Obrigada Dean! Sussurrou Madeline.

O movimento da garota tocando o chão acordou Sam. Dean rapidamente fingiu que dormia. Sam olhou com ternura para Madeline. Beijou a ponta de seu nariz e murmurou:

- Eu te amo! Então a beijou nos lábios.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Madeline. Ela sabia que Dean escutaria e que o machucaria, mas não poderia deixar de dizer a verdade a Sam:

- Eu também te amo! E mexeu na franja do namorado.

O mostro do ciúme dentro de Dean deu seu ultimo rugido. Ao ouvir a declaração de amor de Sam para Madeline, não conseguiu mais pensar em tentar algo com a garota. Outro monstro tomou conta dele: a super proteção pelo irmão mais novo. Sam estava feliz. Faria um esforço para sentir-se feliz também.

Sam então fez um movimento parecidíssimo com o do irmão mais velho. Tomou a cintura da namorada e a fez ficar muito próxima dele. Dormiu em seguida.

Dean se virou para Madeline e também a abraçou de um jeito que não tocasse no irmão. Madeline fingiu que dormia e não tirou o braço de Dean. A garota derramou mais algumas lágrimas, com um gosto agridoce de alegria e tristeza. Sentiu o aroma dos dois corpos que a rodeava e finalmente dormiu


End file.
